Extracurricular Activities
by drunk-on-disappointment
Summary: (Now happily expanded) Elsa has always had an overactive mind, but she's finding it harder and harder to control herself and keep her secret safe from her sister. G!p Elsa, high school AU, masturbation, smut and Elsanna
1. Nurse's Office

**So I had a dream about writing this. Not like the actual stuff that ****happens in this, but I was literally sitting at my computer typing in my dream and I knew what I was writing about but I didn't really know what I was exactly writing. Anyway, I felt like I should explore with this after that and try my hand at a g!p Elsa story. Probably not very good, but whatever.**

* * *

All of Elsa's concentration had disappeared, which was bad because it was only a Wednesday and she had a calculus test on Friday and a French quiz tomorrow.

Instead of energetically taking notes like she did everyday, Elsa sat there and fiddled with the ends of her braid, mind wandering into many forbidden places.

Her teachers didn't ask her where her attention had gone; they simply gave her a queer look before continuing to teach the rest of the class. Elsa was a good enough student that the teachers wouldn't bother her for having one bad day.

Her classmates, having first hand experience to how dedicated she was to school, never bothered her. They would always just stare and look at her with narrowed eyes whenever she did anything, so they did the same today.

Elsa didn't mind. She didn't really notice.

Her mind was focused on a certain redhead, with twin braids and a white streak among the red because in her sophomore year she had dyed it blonde for a dare and the red never came back in that one strand. Elsa never liked her as a blonde. She found her natural hair fit her optimistic and outgoing personality; her blonde had clashed too much with her own white locks.

Elsa's stomach clenched when she thought about her next period, gym. Anna was right next to her locker, and even though she wouldn't pay much attention to Elsa when her friends arrived (knowing how much Elsa hated her group), she would always greet the blonde warmly with a smile. She was one of the only people to ever be nice to her. That and her friends Olaf, Sven and Kristoff, all outcasts like herself. Anna was the only popular person to notice her, for good reasons too.

That was one of the reasons why Elsa was in love with her. She could make an entire list if she wanted.

The image of a half changed Anna standing in nothing but her tiny gym shorts and a green bra made Elsa's heart race and blood flow into her lower regions. The teachers voice served as background music, slowly melting into the back of Elsa's mind until she couldn't even pick out words.

No, all of her attention was on the growing bulge in her pants. She stooped over and wrapped her arms around her stomach, leaning protectively over the noticeable tent in her jeans. No one was really paying attention to her though; most were either staring off into space like she was, taking half heartened notes or falling asleep in the desk beneath them.

For that Elsa was grateful. No one could know about her infatuation with the popular redhead cheerleader or about the parts between her legs.

Elsa desperately tried to stop the growing arousal swirling in her lower stomach, making her body warm and her erection harder. She tried thinking of different things, like naked men or a dead dog or the fact that she was in school surrounded by her classmates.

That only made her remember that Anna was in the school somewhere (lunch to be specific) and the idea of her lips wrapped around her water bottle send another wave of arousal crashing down on Elsa.

The bell rang shortly after that and the teacher and the other students quickly left. Elsa sat there, collecting her things slowly until she was able to control herself. Once a bulge was no longer present, she decided to head to the nurses office instead of the locker rooms, knowing that today she wouldn't be able to watch Anna change and run around the gym without another incident.

Disappointment flowed through Elsa as she lay down on one of the beds in the back of the nurse's office, a curtain drawn shut around her. But she knew it was for the best.

Maybe she would just stay here the rest of the day to avoid everything.

The nurse wouldn't mind (she and Gerda had been good friends since the beginning of her freshman year when she had come in with a bloody nose from being hit in the face with a volleyball).

Elsa rolled over on her side, schoolbooks forgotten on the table next to the bed. She could hear Gerda rustling papers at her desk in the other room and another voice telling the nurse they had a sore throat.

Elsa tuned them out, finding her eyes growing heavy as she lay on top of the blankets. She never really used blankets and the nurse's office was pleasantly cool on her pale skin. Elsa silently cursed herself for staying up all night getting ahead on her homework last night. She figured she might as well take advantage of the bed and take a nap.

Maybe it would help cleanse her head of thoughts of Anna so she would be able to go back to class for the last two periods of the day.

She was so wrong.

Her dreams only amplified her fantasies and she woke up, only ten minutes later, with a raging erection throbbing with angry need.

Her jeans were constricting her and Elsa almost groaned when she went down to unzip her pants. She stopped just inches from the zipper, however, because in her hazy mind fogged with arousal and sleep, she remembered that she was lying in the nurses office.

At school.

With the nurse right next door, who could walk in at any moment to check on her.

Or any student could walk in to take a nap and they could draw back the curtains around her bed, thinking it was empty.

That thought made her stomach clench, but with need rather than fear. The thought of Anna walking in on her, replacing her hand with her own warm one, face flushed a deep red as she herself became wetter.

Elsa's hips thrusted up at the thought of Anna mouth wrapped around her, tongue flicking the tip before taking her entire length in her hot mouth, so, so hot.

Elsa let out a low groan and lay there frozen, except for her penis, which was twitching and throbbing, waiting for Gerda to come and check on her. She breathed a sigh of relief when no one entered the room. There would be no way to quell her desire this time around.

Her hand found a way to her covered breasts and she slipped a hand under her shirt and bra, rolling her hard nipple between her fingers.

Ever so slowly, she trailed her free hand down her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans, zipping them down at a crawling pace, as if the soft sound would alert the entire school of what she was doing.

She almost groaned when the pressure in her groin was released and she was free, but she reminded herself to stay absolutely quiet. This excited her and she throbbed aggressively at the thought of Anna holding a hand over her mouth.

Elsa lifted her hips and pushed her pants and underwear down to mid thigh. Her cold hand gripped her length, stroking it fully one time. She threw her head back against the white pillow, finally feeling some relief.

Her hand worked slowly, every so often stopping at the tip to gather pre-cum with her thumb before moving back down again. She imagined Anna's warm hand over hers, guiding her up and down, whispering for her to go slow, so slow.

Agonizingly slow.

Heat started to curl in Elsa's stomach and a thin sheet of sweat was collecting on her forehead. She was getting a workout after all; she didn't even need to go to gym.

She increased her pace slightly, pumping her erection in a steady rhythm. Elsa fought the urge to meet her hand and thrust her hips each time, because the beds in the nurse's office were so creaky and loud. She forced herself to stay quiet, lying completely still while one hand was over her mouth (having abandoned her nipple) and the other was working below. The only thing moving was her arm, and not nearly as fast as she needed it to be.

Still, she felt her balls tighten in anticipation. She stopped right before she was thrown over the edge, squeezing her base tightly and biting her hand hard, enough to leave indentations in her skin.

Elsa always denied herself and for a few times at the most each round. She loved the feeling of delicious frustration it left her, especially when the image of Anna in a tight leather suit was the one denying her.

But for the simple fact that Elsa was in school, where anyone could walk in at any moment, she had no idea why she was prolonging her activity. If anyone walked in, she couldn't exactly say she was just doing some extracurricular activities.

She started again, even slower than before, her dick pulsing with mad desire. Her second hand came away from her mouth and snuck down to her balls. She spread her legs slightly as she rolled them around in her hand.

Her thumb swiped over her head and she imagined it to be Anna tongue, wet and warm. She bit her lip hard when she imagined Anna climbing into the bed, straddling her while their cores collided. Anna would be so wet, so ready, and Elsa would slip right into her. Anna would groan, throwing her head back and she would roll her hips lightly on top of Elsa's. They would start, moving together in a passionate dance, Anna tugging at Elsa's hair lightly while the blonde kept her hands in the redheads hips, fingers digging into the flesh as they increased their speed.

Anna would groan as she grew closer, getting louder and louder with each moment until burying her face in Elsa's neck and biting down hard while her walls clench around her dick, trapping her, and juices would gushed onto Elsa's groin.

A moan rose deep from her chest as her balls tightened again and her hand worked fast and hard. She came with a small groan, not even loud enough to be heard above the light sound of the ceiling fan.

Her hand slowed, milking her member as ejaculate stained her stomach and the bottom of her shirt. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, eyes screwed shut tightly. When she came down from her high, she quickly grabbed a tissue from besides the bed and was relieved to see that the room was still empty as she pulled the curtain back a sliver.

She cleaned herself up and adjusted herself, fixing her messy hair in the mirror in the bathroom before walking out to the main room. Gerda smiled at her.

"Are you feeling better, dear?"

Elsa nodded, hoping her face wasn't too flushed. "Very much so, thank you. Do you know what period it is?"

Gerda glanced at the clock. "I believe that eight period is almost over, just a few more minutes."

Elsa nodded and smiled, thanking the older woman again before taking a seat in one of the chairs to wait. When the bell rang, Elsa gathered her books into her arms and stopped at her locker before heading to her English class.

* * *

She lay on her bed reading _The Death of a Salesman, _one of the books that were assigned to her in her class. She thought she would hate it, but was it actually quite good in her mind. A knock interrupted Elsa in the middle of a sentence and she lifted her head towards her door, placing the book besides her on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Her sister said through the door. Elsa felt a grin spread across her face and she got up from her bed to open the door. Anna stood there, still in her cheerleading uniform, hair slightly messed up from practice.

Elsa leaned against the wall. "What do you need?"

"Where were you in gym today? I was scared something happened to you until I saw you at your locker," Anna asked, eyes narrowed with concern and curiosity. Elsa chest was flooded with warmth and her stomach fluttered at her sister's worry.

Elsa shrugged. "I wasn't feeling too well. I just went to lie down in the nurse's office."

"Are you sick or something?"

Elsa shook her head. "I was just tired. And gym isn't exactly my favorite class."

Anna pouted. "But I missed you. It's our only class together and I want to see you as much as I can before you leave for college." Elsa heard the tears in Anna's voice and she quickly hugged her sister.

The two stood outside of Elsa's room for a few minutes before breaking away. When they separated, Elsa wiped the start tears off Anna's face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We've got plenty of time, snowbug." Anna smiled at the sound of her nickname and nodded.

"Now what did you need? We kinda got off track."

"Oh! Mom just wanted me to see what you wanted for dinner. I kinda want homemade pizza but it's up to you."

Elsa shook her head. "Pizza is great."

Anna beamed, all white teeth showing, while her eyes twinkled. "Awesome. I'm gonna get a shower beforehand. I stink."

"I can't say I disagree." Anna slapped Elsa's arm and walked down the hall. The blonde watched her go, feeling slightly guilty for looking at her long, freckled legs. She shut her door and hit her head against the wall when she felt a familiar stir in her groin.

She hit her head against the door again, gritting her teeth. As much as she hated herself, the loved Anna in a disgusting, disturbing, twisted yet beautiful way.

She also loved Anna in her uniform and found that that image was stuck in her head for the rest of the night.

Her book lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**For the sake of this story, Elsa is only a year older than Anna (Elsa's a senior and Anna's a junior) but I know that in the movie hey are three years apart. Also, I feel like I always leave to many notes but I always procrastinate at posing my stories because I knew they suck. Maybe if I feel inspired I will add a few more chapters to this. I already have some ideas but to keep it one-sided Elsanna or full-blown Elsanna? These are my tough life choices at the moment. That and whether I want to do my hair or not. Ignore me.**


	2. Movie Night

**I didn't expect this to be as popular as it is, like Jesus, you horny bastards (in the nicest way possible). You know I love you all. I would be a hypocrite to call you all "horny bastards" because, well, I'm the one writing this. But this is in celebration in finishing my French project (it's about Frozen - God help me to contain my Elsanna feels during it). Big thanks to all that have read chapter 1 and an even bigger thanks for those who will read this.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Movie Night

Every Friday night was the same. While most teenagers were out at parties getting drunk or high and having a wild sex life, Elsa would sit in her room, occasionally with a book or her computer with Tumblr opened in one of the tabs.

But mostly she would sit there and stare at her white ceiling, wishing to melt into the shadows of oblivion. Because she would imagine Anna at those parties, having the time of her life like a normal high schooler, without the burden of disgusting feelings building up inside.

Elsa wondered what it was like to feel free, to not have invisible weights on her shoulders.

But she would feel something else, something mixing with the loneliness and desperation. She always called it envy; envy that her sister could be normal and have a healthy relationship with others. Sure, Elsa could keep a few friends around, but she never understood how since she never answered their texts or calls.

Elsa knew the real feeling, the thing that boiled in the pit of her stomach and made her flush with anger. Jealously. Jealously that she couldn't be the one her sister was attached to or the one to take her sister out on a night date like her boyfriend had last weekend.

Elsa gritted her teeth at the thought of Han's sideburns. She rolled over on her side, picking at her covers in her dark room.

A knock echoed through the silence and she slowly turned over again, planting her feet on the cold wood floor before heaving herself up from her plush mattress.

Utter confusion etched itself onto her features when she opened her door to find her sister standing there with braids, sweatpants (that were Elsa's by the way but she had given them to her long ago; it still made her smile whenever she saw her sister wear them) and a tank top. A rolled blanket was under her one arm and a pillow in the other.

Anna smiled, white teeth gleaming in the light of the hallway. Elsa scrunched up her brow. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going with Hans to Aurora's party?"

Anna shook her head. "I was planning too but I didn't really feel like it. Those parties aren't all they're cracked up to be." She paused for a moment. "Besides, it always ends with Hans trying to get into my pants."

She laughed a little at the last part and Elsa felt fury heat up her face. She probably looked like a tomato. Anna must have noticed the change in the atmosphere around them.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'm still a virgin."

Elsa nodded slowly, biting her tongue. "Oh, well that's…good."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Anna shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"So, since I'm not doing anything and your not doing anything, how about we watch a movie. Mom and dad are going to bed soon so we can use the living room and the big TV," Anna smiled sweetly.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know I wasn't doing anything important?"

Anna peeked around Elsa's frame, glancing into her pitch-black room. She giggled.

"Well, unless you have night vision, I don't see how you could be doing anything productive."

"Maybe I was contemplating the universe," Elsa countered, "I think that constituted as something important."

Anna laughed and slapped Elsa's arm, or at least she attempted but completely failed as she was still holding onto her blanket and pillow. Elsa laughed along, watching as Anna's face reddened from her mirth.

"So how about it, ya stinker? Movie or no movie?"

Elsa smiled and stepped further out of her dark room into the bright hallway. "Movie."

Anna nodded towards the stairs. "Well then, after you sir," she said with a giggle.

* * *

Elsa wrapped the blanket around her legs, leaning against the arm of the sofa while she watched Anna fiddle with wires and remotes. She tried, hopelessly, to not stare at her behind as she bent over and Elsa could feel the flush in her cheeks.

She quickly turned her head when Anna stood. Elsa coughed awkwardly, completely mortified and slightly turned on by the fact that she had been ogling her sister.

When Anna plunked herself down on the couch facing Elsa leaning against the other arm, Elsa tried not to squirm. Anna's legs were tangled in her own, the heat seeping through her pajama pants, making her flush even more.

As the opening trailers played out, Anna turned to Elsa. Her eyes immediately narrowed with concern.

"Are you okay? You look a little hot."

Elsa snapped out of her trance at the sound of her sister's voice. "Hmmm? Oh, yeah I'm just a little heated."

"Do you want me to take the blanket off? I'm not that cold."

Elsa shook her head. She most certainly did not want the blanket removed. One, because it would bring discomfort to Anna. Two, because it was hiding the tent that had grown in Elsa's pants, which, in turn, would cause Anna even more discomfort.

"I'm fine. Really," she added as Anna continued to watch her with a narrowed gaze.

"Okay." The two watched another trailer in silence, the volume not too loud so they wouldn't disturb their parents. Elsa tried not to focus on her sister's legs tangled in her own or the growing arousal in the pit of her stomach.

Another trailer started, a seemingly endless loop, when Anna stood up. "I'm gonna get some snacks before this starts. Do you want anything?"

Elsa shook her head, afraid her voice might be too strained to speak. Anna shrugged and made her way to the kitchen. Elsa took a deep breath and by the time Anna came back with a carton of ice cream (with two spoons in case Elsa wanted some later) a bowl of popcorn and a can of soda, the blonde was able to mostly compose herself.

She was determined to just be Anna's sister tonight; a normal sister without the wrong kind of love deep in her chest.

As the movie played, Elsa found that her determination was wavering. Her promise to herself was getting harder and harder to keep as Anna continues to sit with their limbs entwined.

Halfway through the film, Elsa began to lose focus. She had seen The Avengers plenty of times and she had known that Anna had picked it just for her since she usually didn't care about superhero movies. Even though it was one of Elsa's favorite movies, she found that her mind couldn't concentrate.

Her minds wandered and with Anna right besides her, touching her, her mind began to move in the wrong direction.

Elsa desperately tried to stop herself, but every so often she would glance at her sister, the lights from the TV making her face glow in the dark room, and Elsa would feel warmth spread into her chest and groin.

Even though her pants were loose, the soft cotton fabric felt like it was trapping her prominent erection. She throbbed and need welled up inside her. Somehow, she always found a way to get herself into these situations, where she couldn't escape without her sister noticing her obvious arousal.

There had been one time in the summer when her infatuation with her sister had grown substantially and Anna had worn her new bikini when they went to the beach. Elsa never liked the ocean much, so she sat in the sand with a book and sunglasses with her shirt off.

Her sister had come running up and by this time, she was almost completely grown, and Elsa had to wrap her hoodie around her lower regions to hide the bulge. She had masturbated that night in the shower and Anna had walked in. Thankfully, the curtain hid what she was doing but her sister had been getting ready for bed as she showered. Elsa had listened to her sister babble on about her sunburn while she came with one of the most intense orgasms in her life.

The memory caused Elsa's length to throb harder, twitching as it lay against her stomach. Her hand itched from its place on her lap but she fought it. Or tried too, at least.

She wiggled in her seat, sliding down a bit lower on the couch while bending her knees more, so Anna wouldn't be able to see anything from her position. Elsa froze when Anna's head peeked up from over the blanket.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah, just getting into a better position."

Anna nodded and adjusted herself as well, sliding down like Elsa had done. Elsa stayed still for a few minutes, waiting for Anna to glance over at her again.

By the time two minutes had past, her cock was aching madly and her stomach was in knots. Elsa could feel the heat from her sister's legs against hers and a layer of sweat collected itself on her cool forehead.

Elsa disguised it as an itch on her thigh, moving her hand under the blanket, actually itching her thigh to make the move look authentic, before sliding it slowly into her pants and underwear. Pre-cum already had soaked through her underwear, making her tip wet and sticky.

Her kept her spare hand above the blanket, nonchalantly picking at the threads of the fabric as her other hands slowly started to stroke her erection. Her bit her lip to keep herself from groaning with relief and pleasure.

She kept her body very still as she rubbed the tip with her thumb, collecting the wetness leaking out before moving up and down again. Anna moved against her and Elsa felt her sister slid down more before settling down.

It was in her favor; there was no way Anna could see her face now.

Her increased her pace, pumping fast then slowing down considerably then speeding up again. Heat twisted in her stomach and her loins, a pleasant burn spreading throughout her body. Her hips jerked up unconsciously and Elsa stopped most of her movements besides her thumb circling her tip slowly.

When Anna didn't acknowledge anything, Elsa started again. Maybe Anna had fallen asleep; Elsa knew that she could never find anything interesting in action movies. She had even fallen asleep in the movie theatre when they had gone to see Spider-Man. And once Anna was out, she was out.

Still, Elsa contained her movements. She fought against the urge to roll her hips and curl her toes as she felt her climax grow closer. Her hand tugged at her dick, gripping it tightly, and Elsa bit the inside of her cheek.

She felt her sister's leg twitch and her body jerked. Elsa just though that her sister was dreaming. She didn't really care anyway. Her mind was foggy and her eyes were unfocused as she felt her stomach clench and her breathing became more erratic.

Her orgasm hit her after one particularly eager tug and cum leaked onto her shirt and her pants, leaving a noticeable stain. Elsa's hand jerk on its own accord along her length as waves of pleasure racked her body. Elsa bit down into the blanket hard and she hoped that it absorbed her groan.

Her hand slowed as she came down, letting her head fall against the arm of the sofa with a dull thud. The ending credits ran up the screen and Elsa found that she didn't care that she had basically missed the movie. They did own it after all.

Elsa was still dazed when her sister sat up, turning on the lamp besides them. Anna's face was flushed and her hair was slightly out of place. Elsa assumed it was from sleep.

Anna stretched, bringing her arms high above her head, giving Elsa full view of the fact that Anna wasn't wearing a bra and that her nipples were hard. Elsa looked away, too tired to even think about erotic things.

The redhead stood, letting the blanket fall from her lap. She started to gather the bowls and her glass and Elsa, though her exhausted gaze, could've sworn that her sister's fingers looked wet.

She shrugged it off and got up, now normal size. She was glad that the small table lamp didn't provide enough light for her sister to see the stain in her clothing. Elsa stretched and wiped her hands on her pants before folding the crumpled blanket and placing it with the pillow Anna had been using.

Anna walked back into the living room and gave Elsa a tired smile as she collected her belongings.

"I kinda fell asleep," she said, rubbing her neck lightly, "but it was nice to just hang out with you."

Elsa nodded and yawned before replying. "It was nice. We should do it more often."

Anna clutched her things in her arms and grinned at the blonde. She kissed her cheek and started for the stairs, saying a quiet goodnight before going up to her room.

Elsa turned off the TV and light before doing the same. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, because this had been the best Friday a long time.

Anna had also chosen her over Hans and her friends, which in her tired mind gave her hope that maybe Anna felt the same.

It all made perfect sense as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**I'm not really sure how long this will be but definitely stick around because there will finally be Elsanna soon (not gonna tell you how soon because I want all of you to die of anticipation *evil laugh*) Ignore me, because it is past 1 in the morning in the middle of the week. Damn insomnia. I wrote about Tumblr in here briefly so that reminded me that I have a Tumblr. My main blog is ronnielamasturbate and my Elsanna blog is chocolate-snowflakes. Maybe if I'm feeling generous I will take requests for whatever your little hearts desire. Maybe. **


	3. Mistakes?

**This turned out a lot longer than I planned but finally some Elsanna action...no real smut though, so I apologize for that, but I promise there will be plenty of that in the next chapters. I think I have this planned to go for 7 chapters and the rest will pretty much be smut unless you guys specifically request some random fluff or angst shit. I could try to fit that in somewhere. Anyway, 100+ followers in, what, like 5/6 days?! That's insane! Thank you all for your support and hopefully your overactive libidos aren't too disappointed with this chapter. Let me know if there are any mistakes because I am doing this half asleep.**

* * *

The cheers were deafening and she cursed herself for forgetting her headphones. She probably wouldn't even be able to hear her music over the blabbing Olaf and the cries of fellow teenagers around her.

She hated football, all sports in general. Her father would always have various games on, every single one making her want to shoot herself in the head, metaphorically of course.

And he wondered why she spent so much time alone in her room. Of course, that wasn't the real reason, but she used it as a pretty damn good excuse.

She sat slumped on one of the hard metal bleachers in the top row all the way to the side, right where the band would sit. Their seats were empty at the moment since half time was going to start in a few minutes.

So Elsa sat forward, propping her chin on her cupped hand and pouted. Olaf was still talking, but he had Kristoff and Sven to amuse him.

Elsa's eyes roamed the field, utterly confused as to what was going on. The other team had the ball apparently and their side was screaming, a few aggressively passionate viewers jumping up and down as the quarterback passed the ball to one of his teammates.

Booed echoed from across the field as the ball was dropped and Elsa looked away in disgust when Hans, her school's quarterback, ran onto the field. Elsa sneered at her sister's boyfriend. As he got into position on the field, Elsa imagined the redhead man getting slammed to the ground. She grinned at the thought of his pain.

Her fantasies were cut short when Kristoff shook her shoulder, drawing her gaze away from the game.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" He gave her a half-grin, titling his head in her direction. His hat slipped slightly to the side and blonde locks fell into his eyes.

Elsa bit her lip and scrunched up her shoulders. "Uh…yes?"

"Oh really," Kristoff sassed, leaning on his arm so he could look her closer in the eye. "Then what was I saying?"

Elsa smirked back. "Did you finally confess your undying love for Belle?"

He blushed furiously and covered his face with his hands, leaning back until his head was resting on the metal bleacher behind him. "Don't talk about that. She doesn't even know I exist."

"I think she noticed you when you all but face-planted in front of her in the hallway last week." Kristoff shot up and pointed a finger at the blonde girl.

"Don't say that out loud again," he said, mortified. Elsa gave him a smile and he just fell back again, covering his face with his beanie. Olaf laughed at his side and patted his leg sympathetically before sliding over to Elsa.

"I guess he doesn't know anything about true love then," the dark-haired boy said, pushing his glasses up his long nose. Elsa shrugged and glanced over at the blonde man again. Sven was sitting quietly besides him, eyes focused on the game that still seemed to be going on. The last few minutes in the quarter seemed to be the longest of Elsa's life and she still had the second half to sit through.

"So what was Kristoff going to tell me before?"

"Oh! We were just gonna ask you if you wanted to come and get ice cream with us after this. Or, better yet, we could just sneak away before the end." The idea sounded mighty appealing but Elsa shook her head.

"We can't leave early because I have to drive Anna home afterwards. But I guess I could meet you there once I get her back." Olaf grinned, showing off his crooked teeth.

"Awesome! I think I'm gonna get chocolate. No! I'll get chocolate and vanilla. Maybe I'll get a sundae with hot fudge. But no peanut butter. Yuck!" He continued to talk but Elsa turned away and blocked him out. He didn't seem to notice.

By the time she turned around, the cheerleaders had run out and were getting into their appropriate places. Elsa could see her sister's red hair from her spot and her chest grew warm as she looked at her smiling face.

They started their routine, running and jumping and doing shit Elsa could only imagine doing herself. Her eyes were all on Anna, following her as she moved with surprising grace. Elsa face was flushed as she watched her younger sister's hips sway to the music. Her eyes roamed up her toned legs and Elsa felt heat swirl in the bottom of her stomach.

She desperately tried to look away but found that her eyes were locked onto the field. Ever since their movie night, Elsa had had an even harder time controlling herself. It didn't help that Anna seemed to sway her hips more whenever she walked into a room Elsa was already occupying or how she would lean down in such a way to reveal as much cleavage as she could in Elsa's face. It also didn't help when would accidentally bump into her while passing her to her room and graze against her groin.

Elsa tried to conceal her groans of frustration whenever something like that would happen. She convinced herself that Anna just happened to so the same things over and over and that it meant nothing to the redhead.

Elsa covered herself throughout half time and let her mind wander throughout the rest of the game. No one talked to her; either they attempted, failed multiple times, and then gave up or they never tried in the first place.

The game ended quicker than Elsa thought, with Arendelle winning by one touchdown, scored in the last few seconds which made Hans the center of attention, much to Elsa's disgust.

She left Olaf, Kristoff and Sven, watching them disappear into the thick crowds before jumping into the fray herself in order to track down her sister. She found her surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders and football players, including Hans, sideburns sticking to his face with dying sweat. Elsa wrinkled her nose as she edged closer, maneuvering through persistent bystanders. The group eyed her down with a frown but Anna unraveled herself from Hans's arm and ran over to the blonde.

"There you are! I thought I would never find you!"

"You never even looked for me," Elsa mumbled under her breath and, thankfully, the chatter around them made it impossible for Anna to hear her comment. Elsa cleared her throat and spoke louder this time.

"Are you ready to go? It's getting late and I'm suppose to meet Kristoff and all soon." Anna pouted slightly, her lower lip sticking out in the most beautifully seductive way. Elsa had to lower her gaze to the ground, kicking apathetically at the dirt, to keep her from capturing her soft mouth and biting on her lower lip.

"I was actually going to tag along with Hans to his house for a party. You know, a celebration for the big win tonight."

"Oh, okay. I guess." She scuffed her dirty shoe on the ground, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible in order to conceal the jealously flaring up inside her chest like hellfire.

"I also wanted to know if you wanted to come." Elsa's head shot up at her sister's voice. She quickly shook her head, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"I'm not really into that stuff and you know that."

Anna frowned and inched closer to the older girl. Elsa could smell the faint scent of sweat on her sister, something she found to be so tantalizing, and she could feel the heat coming off of her body in soft waves as they stood in the cool night.

"I know, but I want you to come. I want you to have a good last year. I don't like it when I think about you sitting in your room all night." Elsa looked into her sister's blue eyes and she felt guilt cut at her stomach.

"I wasn't even invited," she said with narrowed eyes. Just then, Hans came up besides Anna, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek.

"I invited you and Anna both. I would love if you joined us." His sickly-sweet smile made Elsa want to gag and she stayed silent until her sister spoke again.

"Elsa, please." The blonde huffed and dragged out her phone from her pocket. She sent a quick text to Kristoff telling her that she wouldn't see them tonight and then nodded to Anna.

"Fine," she grumbled and Anna squealed, breaking away from Hans and hugging Elsa tightly. She backed away with a giggle.

"You can follow me and Hans. He's driving me," Anna added quickly. Hans nodded besides her and the pair turned and started to walk towards the parking lot. Elsa debated making a break for it and running to the safety of her room, but when her sister glanced back at her, Elsa could only sigh and follow the two.

* * *

She fought the urge to stomp on the gas petal and drive away from the hell she was likely to encounter. She didn't belong here, nor did she want to watch her sister do whatever she normally did at these parties. She knew her sister was sensible, but she was a junior in high school after all and extremely immature.

She slowed her car, tempted to bump into Han's pristine Mustang hard enough to leave scratches and a nice, noticeable dent in the metal frame. She refrained and put her car in park, climbing out of her vehicle, dread and anxiety mixing in her stomach and chest.

Anna bounded up to her and grabbed her cold, clampy hand with her warm one. "Come on. This is going to be so fun! I've never been to a party with you before. It's, like, for the first time in forever that you've gone to a party. You'll love it!"

Elsa obediently followed, the redhead's light tone making her feel slightly better. She tried not to stare to long at Anna's behind as she was dragged up the stair of Han's home…well, mansion more like it.

Hans was walking a few feet ahead of them and the lights were on in the house with the distant pulse of music in the background. He pushed his front door open and various groups of people were chatting, holding red cups, while some were standing in the kitchen eating chips and pretzels. A group of guys (Elsa only knew the names of Eric, Adam, and Eugene, or Flynn as he liked to be called) were playing beer pong surrounded by a group of girls, which Elsa assumed to be their girlfriends.

"I let Flynn have the keys so he could set up early during the game," Hans explained. He took Anna's arm, which had dropped Elsa's hand a few minutes ago. Anna opened her mouth to say something to either the blonde or the other redhead when a squeal interrupted her.

A small girl with short brown hair flung herself at Anna and the two laughed as they broke away. Hans quickly recaptured Anna in his grasp and Elsa took great interest in a game of poker some people were playing.

"Finally!" Rapunzel said, voice a few decimals away from a scream, "I thought you were never gonna show up."

Anna giggled. "We had to wait for the game to be over. Some people actually like to go support their school."

"Well you're a cheerleader, so you had to go," the brunette countered back.

"It would still be nice to show up. And don't give me that 'sports-are-so-stupid' speech again. Elsa hates all sports and she came!"

Elsa focused her attention back onto the conversation after hearing her name. "Oh, yeah…heh, just wanted to support the team, I guess." She rubbed the back of her neck and her mouth tasted bitter at the words. She most certainly didn't care about the team and would rather confess her undying love for her sister before she ever supported her boyfriend in anything he did.

But she couldn't say _I only went to the game so I could watch my little sister shake her ass in her short skirt because I have the libido of a teenage boy and because I love her in a corrupt and twisted away._

Elsa stood there lamely as Rapunzel laughed at her awkwardness, blushing furiously. Anna laughed besides her and she felt a little better.

"You're in my art class, right? Third period," the energetic girl asked, still with an annoying smile on her face. Elsa sat in the back of the class, alone, and never paid much attention to her classmates, but a girl like Rapunzel was hard to ignore. She could see why Anna and her got along so well.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, third period." Rapunzel nodded and jerked her head in the direction of the kitchen.

"How about we get this party started?" The girl turned and Elsa heard Hans mutter something around the lines of "fucking finally" but apparently Anna didn't hear because she just let him lead her to the kitchen. Elsa gritted her teeth and followed them, thinking that alcohol might be a good idea if she wanted to get through the rest of the night without committing homicide.

By the time she reached the kitchen, having to push multiple people out of the way, Hans had lined up four shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey was sitting out on the table. He quickly filled them up and passed one wordlessly to the blonde, downing his quickly before pouring another.

Anna slipped besides her sister as Elsa eyes the liquid apprehensively. "Never taken one before?" Elsa shook her head. She had had sips of various drinks throughout her life and the first party she went to during her freshman year (and her last until now), she had tried beer but found it to taste like piss. Not refreshing in the slightest.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "And I'm assuming from that comment you have?"

Anna blushed and lowered her head. "Please don't tell mom." Her voice was quiet and Elsa frowned, feeling slightly guilty for no real reason.

"Don't worry." Anna immediately perked up. "But don't go overboard." Anna shook her head quickly.

"I never have before. You can trust me on that." Elsa nodded and went back to eyeing her shot glass. Anna nudged her lightly in her side. "It's probably best just to knock it down."

Anna grabbed her own glass, which had already been refilled, and lifted it to her face. She glanced at Elsa out of the corner of her eyes and grinned. "Together?"

Elsa gave her a small smile back and nodded. She watched Anna move the glass to her mouth and froze, staring at her soft, light red lips that looked so warm and inviting. She watched her sister swallow the shot in one go and sweat broke out on her forehead as she watched a light pink tongue peek out from behind those lips to lick off the remaining liquid.

Anna glanced over at the blonde again and she quickly downed her drink, sputtering as it burned her throat and made her gag. Anna giggled as Elsa coughed and through her blurry eyes, Elsa glared at her sister.

Anna poured her another round and the blonde shook her head, holding her hands out to keep her sister and the hellfire they called whiskey away from her.

Anna pouted. "Aww Elsa. Don't be a stinker. It gets better the second time around."

Elsa huffed and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. "Fine," she grumbled as she took the glass from the redhead. Her sister's flushed face and lopsided grin was too adorable to ignore. Elsa found that her sister had been right; it didn't burn as much and actually left a pleasant feeling in her stomach. That, or her sister's a hand on her arm; she wasn't sure what caused the flutter and heat in her middle.

"See? Not so bad. Now I'm going to find Hans or he'll get angry with me for ditching him. I'll find you later." And with that, Elsa watched her sister walked away. Her head was spinning slightly and she decided to cool it down on the shots, so she went to the fridge.

"What kind of house doesn't have any water bottles?" She grumbled, taking a beer instead, as it was the only drink in there and she didn't want to wander around without something to fiddle with.

She took a small sip, swallowing hard, before starting to wander. She walked into the living room first, with a movie playing on the flat screen. The poker game was still going on and a pile on clothes was sitting in the middle, Elsa finally realizing that it was a game of strip poker after staring dumbly at the pile for a few seconds.

The room was crowded and the couch was full with people sitting on the arms and on the ground besides it. The heat was unbearable (Elsa also was still wearing her jacket) so she made her way into the hall and stood in front of the front door.

Anna and Hans were playing beer pong against Rapunzel and Eugene. Elsa watched silently, sipping her beer, not really noticing the taste as she watched her sister jump up and down with excitement. She had changed out of her skirt, much to Elsa's disappointment, and into a pair of jeans that still hugged her close.

Elsa shook her head, realizing how obviously she was staring at her sister in public. Most people didn't seem to notice her though, which worked for her in this circumstance.

Elsa turned away and walked up the staircase when Anna and Hans kissed. She took a large swig of her beer, gripping the railing tightly as she slowly made her way up, afraid to move to fast with her foggy head.

She walked down a long hallway, testing certain knobs and finding most of the rooms locked or boring. Elsa continued until she reached the end and opened the door slowly with a light creak.

The room was lined with shelves and shelves of books, standing perfectly next to each other. Mostly all of them were hard covers with an occasional soft cover here and there. A fine layer of dust covered the surface of the bookcases and the books themselves. A desk sat in the corner, made of fine mahogany with a reading light neatly concealed in the corner. Stacks of books sat on the dark wood as well, along with a layer of dust.

A fan stood in the far left corner, next to a large window covered with pale green curtains that touched and dragged on the floor. The walls themselves were bare, a total of one framed certificate covering the entire room, and Elsa frowned at the color, or lack there of. The only real color was the green curtains; the rest was either white, brown of various shades, or a dull gray.

Elsa set her bottle down on one of the shelves, feeling hatred towards Hans and his family for wasting this room while feeling a sense of serenity away from the party around her. Her head was a little less foggy as she picked a book and slid it out of its place, wiping dust off of it's faded blue cover.

The door slammed open, causing the music to become more audible and Elsa to drop the book to the floor as she jumped, nearly screaming. Anna slumped against the doorframe, a goofy smile on her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw Elsa.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as she threw herself on the blonde. Elsa could smell the alcohol strong on her breath. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_."

Elsa steadied her sister. "You're drunk," she deadpanned.

Anna giggled. "And you're gorgeous." Her words were slurred and it took Elsa a few moments before she understood what her sister had said. Mind you, she wasn't exactly sober either, but certainly not as gone as Anna. She face turned bright red as her sister continued to smile at her, a lazy grin spreading across her face.

"Anna, where's Hans? Or Rapanzul? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

Anna shook her head, lacing her hands with the older girl's. "I want to spend time with you. That's why I convinced Hans to invite you." She swayed to the right and Elsa balanced her again.

"Well, I think we should go," Elsa said, moving towards the door with the redhead's hand still in her own. Anna pulled back and as much as Elsa didn't want to admit it, she was much stronger than her. Elsa stopped abruptly as her sister stubbornly dug her heels into the wood beneath them.

"Awww come on Elsie, I wanna party with youuu." Elsa gritted her teeth, covering her face with her free hand.

"No Anna, the party is over. We're going home." Anna pouted and after a few tugs from Elsa, she complied and sloppily followed the blonde. The pair walked down the stairs, Anna leaning heavily on Elsa.

As soon as they were at the front door, Elsa half-heartedly looked for any familiar faces and shrugged when she could pick out the ones she wanted. She figured they were too drunk to notice Anna was missing and they wouldn't mind if she took her sister back.

She shoved Anna in the passenger side of her car, buckling up her seatbelt, before sliding behind the wheel. The engine turned over and they drove home in silence. Or as much silence as Elsa could get.

Her head was pounding and her mouth was uncomfortably dry. She didn't know what was causing it, but she suspected it was the way Anna would lazily rub her hand up and down her thigh every so often, removing it will a giggle before looking out the window or playing with the radio, constantly blasting horrible pop and rap music before changing the channel twenty times only to end up at the same one she started with.

Elsa bit her tongue and gripped the wheel until her knuckles were as white as snow. The car was incredibly warm; Elsa had even turned off the heat until Anna had complained loudly. Elsa attributed her rising body temperature to the hot hand on her upper thigh and the growing heat between her legs. She desperately hoped Anna didn't move her hand up anymore; the darkness of the streets could hide her bulge but couldn't hide it if Anna put her hand directly on top of it.

The ride from Hans's house wasn't particularly long, say fifteen minutes, since it was located fairly close to their school and their own house was close to the school as well. But for Elsa, each minute dragged, her arousal increasing rapidly throughout the journey. Thankfully, towards the end, Anna had placed her hands on her own lap, but it did little to stop the already present swelling in Elsa's pants.

By the time the two pulled into their driveway, Anna was slumped in her seat, leaning against the window half-asleep and Elsa no longer had a raging hard-on. How she did that, she had no idea, but she was glad she had managed because Anna refused to move from her seat and the blonde basically had to carry her sister into the house.

All of their lights were off in the house except a small kitchen light over their sink, but they kept that on all the time. The house was silent, so Elsa knew her father wasn't hiding in the living room or his office getting caught up on work or watching some late-night talk show. It was past one in the morning and as she glanced at the grandfather clock in their entranceway, Elsa's eyes widened in surprise; she had no idea it was closer to two. She hadn't been paying attention to the time at all during the party; she was too busy hating Hans and trying not to grab her sister and kiss her full on the mouth.

Anna's head fell against her shoulder and the older girl wrapped her arm around her waist. "Come on," Elsa said softly, "let's get you changed and ready for bed. Then you can sleep all you want." Anna nodded.

The girls made their way quietly and somewhat clumsily up the stair and into the bathroom. Both of them squinted hard as the harsh, yellow lights came to life above the bathroom mirror. Elsa left her sister and went into the hall closet to grab a towel. When she got back, Anna was bent over the sink, head resting on her arms, snoring softly.

Elsa's previous annoyance with her sister was gone, replaced with minor amusement. She tugged on her arm wordlessly with a smirk on her face and Anna snorted, jerking up in surprise. Elsa handed her the towel.

"Wash your face, dirtball. Then brush your teeth," she said with humor laced in her voice. Anna did as she was told, turning on the water with a yawn. Anna cupped her hands under the water and splashed it on her face, immediately squeaking at the cold temperature.

"Holy shit. Cold, cold, cold, cold," she mumbled and Elsa stifled a laugh behind her hand. Anna narrowed her eyes and turned to the blonde.

"Something amusing?" Her words were much clearer now, layers of sleep torn away from the water. Her eyes were still unfocused at times but Elsa guessed it was because she wasn't completely sober yet. At least she was more coherent. Elsa blushed at the though of having to dress her sister for bed and she cleared her throat to distract herself from the heat in her abdomen and between her legs.

"Umm…nothing. Let's get you to bed. It's really late." Anna nodded and they finished their routines quickly, turning off the light and shutting the bathroom door behind them. They walked down the hall, going slowly outside their parent's door. Once they reached their respective doors, which were right across from each other, Elsa turned to say goodnight but stopped as she eyed her blushing sister, who was staring at the floor between their feet.

"Anna? Are you alright?" She looked up and bit her lip, a habit that Elsa found to be the most seductive thing in the entire world.

"I'm still feeling a little drunk," Anna started with a small bark of laughter. "I might need help getting out of this shirt. The zipper gets stuck sometimes." Her voice was small and husky.

"Oh okay. It's no problem really," Elsa said with a shrug, pretending to be nonchalant about the matter. Inside, however, her stomach was in knots and her mouth was extremely dry. She licked her lips, not doing much, as Anna turned around and opened her door.

She stepped into her sister's room, eyeing the desk and dresser covered in random trinkets and candles (Anna had an obsession with candles) and bookshelves filled with crappy novels Elsa never bothered with; her sister's taste was very questionable.

She heard Anna's muffled grunts of frustration from over by her closet and she choked back a laugh. Her sister had tried to pull her shirt over her head without unzipping it and was now stuck with her arms locked above her head.

"Don't just stand there, Elsa! Help me!" Elsa laughed lightly and made her way to her sister, pulling the shirt back down and turning her sister around so her back faced her. She unzipped it slowly, feeling the tips of her fingers run down the spine of the redhead. Anna shivered and Elsa bit her lip to keep herself from groaning.

The heat radiating off of her sister caused, for the thousandth time that night, heat to collect in her groin and she felt her length swell behind the zipper of her jeans. Her sister's strawberry shampoo mixed with the faint smell of sweet sweat, harsh whiskey, and mint toothpaste, making Elsa's head spin more than the shots had.

Her breathing had increased rapidly; Anna's body was so close to her they were almost touching. Elsa face was flushed as her sister turned around, her own face flushed and her mouth open, quiet pants escaping, mixing with Elsa's own.

Elsa's gaze flickered down to her sister's lips, watching as her tongue slipped out to wet them slightly. Elsa didn't even realize they were leaning closer to each other until their lips connected.

Goosebumps broke out over Elsa's body and she tugged her sister closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist while Anna wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her hands in her blonde hair. Their lips move effortlessly against each other's and Elsa felt her eyes roll back at the overwhelming sensation.

Anna's tongue ran along her lip, asking for an invitation inside and Elsa eagerly granted her entrance. She could taste how sweet her sister's mouth was as their tongues touched and explored each other's mouths.

Elsa moaned as Anna bit down lightly on her lower lip, pulling it slightly, and Elsa dug her fingers into her sister's hips. Anna's bare stomach and bra rubbed against Elsa's body greedily and she tugged on her blonde braid lightly. Elsa moaned again when she ran her hands up Anna's sides and she felt a warm hand grab her throbbing member between her legs.

She tore her mouth away then, gasping with wide-eyes. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Elsa was already out of the room and behind her own door. Elsa slid down the wood and sat heavily onto the floor, lips tingling while her stomach was a mix of elation, arousal, guilt, regret, and overwhelming fear. Fear that she had fucked up her entire relationship with her sister. Fear that she had taken advantage of her younger sister. Fear that Anna would be disgusted and revolted by her actions.

Elsa buried her head in her arms, biting back tears as she heard Anna's door close softly behind her, chest clenching painfully as she heard the click of the doorknob.

* * *

**I love the idea of Elsa being a lightweight and Anna being the life of the party, getting super drunk. Although, I don't really think Anna was that drunk; she is a good actress, no? Let me hear your thoughts on this because I love to see your frustration as I write about their frustration. (jk. maybe) Until next time, ya horny bastards.**


	4. Back and Forth

**Hey all of you horny bastards! I'm sorry I've been absent for a while. School is almost over and all of my teachers are throwing last minute projects at me. But, on a lighter note, I only have one final and about two weeks left, so I should have ****plenty of time to update all of my stories (and make more - I already have three one-shots planned). **

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you for your thoughts, favs, and follows. This story is pretty damn close to 200 followers. I think thats pretty fucking cool. And I wanted to post this when this story had 69 favorites but I was a little to late (so close though, so I still get points for trying). I know some of you have reviewed and suggested that I add some more plot instead of making the rest of these chapters purely smut, so I have tweaked this chapter and the next chapter a bit to give a little more bulk to the story, but I really don't want to make this a long fic, so there will only be two chapters after this.**

**Special thanks to Henderson94, who suggested that I should try to get an actual plot for this story, and while I might make this as long as you would like, I hope the added bits please you enough to continue reading. Also, to WarThunder who wanted a scenario where Anna's friends are being jerks to Elsa, I _tried. _Key word here is try. I don't feel like I have enough skill to write a bullying scene but I did add a little bit of it, so I hope that makes you happy :)**

**I'm going to try to make this the last of the angst and just add fluff and shit in the next chapters, but I love angst, so I might throw in a little here and there. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Back and Forth

Elsa slammed her car door and slung her bag over her shoulder, quickly making her way up the front steps. Hans would be dropping Anna off at any moment and she needed to make sure she was far away when that happened. Guilt twisted her stomach as she all but ran up the stairs to her room.

She knew she was a coward. She had always run from her problems and now was no different. She had kept this act up for most of her life, but somehow, running away from Anna was more difficult than she could've imagined. Perhaps it was because whenever she thought about her sister, the kiss would fill her mind and the love and shame she had would come rushing back.

And not to mention the confusion.

Anna had been drunk that night. At least she acted drunk, but she had kissed her back and Elsa wasn't sure whether that was because of the cheap beer and shots from the party or because her sister actually felt something towards her. Her money was on the alcohol but she desperately hoped she was wrong.

She locked her door and plunked down on her bed, falling back against her covers with her legs still over the edge. Her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was bury herself underneath her covers and never come out of her room again.

A few moments later, a car door slammed shut from outside and Elsa lifted her head enough for her to see out of her window. She caught a glimpse of Hans's car speeding away before the front door opened. Elsa waited silently as her sister's shadow passed her door, hesitating in front of it, and Elsa could almost see the redhead with her fist half-raised. The vision made Elsa's eyes burn and she let out a shaky sigh when she heard Anna's door shut.

She hadn't truly spoken to her sister in a week. Of course, there was the formal, agonizing conversation at dinner or in mere passing, but Elsa always escaped before Anna could find an opportunity to bring up a more serious topic, like why Elsa was ignoring her again.

When Elsa had begun middle school, she had shut Anna out, mostly out of fear because, at the time, the redhead didn't know of Elsa's differences, nor did Elsa think she would accept her. At that age, Elsa had started to become more aware of her body and she knew that Anna would too. This only fueled her fear, but her sister had just hugged her tightly when they had told her. Elsa never fully shut her door to her sister since then. It was always open if she needed it to be.

But not now. Now, Elsa was intentionally keeping Anna out.

Elsa hadn't realized how long she was staring at her ceiling until someone knocked on her door. When she sat up, headache worse, she noticed that the sun had set and there were steaks of color slowly fading into the blackening sky.

"Elsa? Dinner's ready," her mom said. Elsa's stomach twisted. That meant she would have to see Anna. She was torn between excitement to see the girl she was hopelessly in love with and bitter regret and dread. Her mother knocked again.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" She almost laughed. She was always in here, especially during the past week. The blonde cleared her throat and sat up onto her elbows before getting off of her bed.

"I'll be right down, mom," Elsa answered, rubbing her face. Her words were strained and hesitant and she almost thought her mother didn't hear her and that she would knock again. But her mother made a sound of affirmation and Elsa listened to her walk down the stairs to the kitchen where she could already hear her father and Anna talking about her day at school.

Elsa took a steadying breath as she stood in the middle of her room. Maybe she could convince her parents to allow her to eat in here. She could always say she had a test for some class tomorrow. She knew the possibility of that happening was slim to none so she would just have to finish as quickly as possible and then make her escape before Anna caught her.

It wouldn't be too hard. She wasn't that hungry anyway.

Elsa made her way down the stairs, moving slowly and softy to prevent any of the steps from squeaking too loudly. She paused at the bottom, running a hand through her hair, tugging lightly at the strands as she heard Anna's voice.

With an audible gulp, she went into the kitchen and sat down right across from Anna, since everyone in this family seemed to have a permanent seating arrangement. Anna almost immediately stopped talking.

"There she is! We thought you would never show up!" Her father's voice was as cheerful as ever and Elsa could only offer him a half-hearted shrug.

"I had to finish a few things for school. I still have a lot to do tonight," Elsa said as she grabbed her fork and started to pick at her food. She listened to her parents as they made conversation about work. To her, they sounded like they were underwater. Her mother's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Elsa, dear, are you feeling okay? You're normally pretty quiet, but you haven't said anything. And you haven't eaten anything either!" Her mother's eyes met hers and the older woman smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. Just a little exhausted." Elsa looked away from the brunette woman and moved her eyes across the table, making the slightest bit of contact with Anna before darting back down towards her plate.

Her mother opened her mouth to say something else but her father interrupted her. "Anna, you haven't said much tonight either. Usually, our problem is getting you to stop talking, not trying to get you to talk." He paused, smile fading, and looked at the two girls. "Both of you have been extremely quiet this week."

"We're just really tired, dad," Anna cut in. Elsa could hear her tapping her foot underneath the table and bouncing her leg like she did when she was nervous.

"It's been a long week," Elsa agreed, tilting her head up shyly to glance at Anna's face, which was turned away towards their father. Their parents stared at them quietly for a few moments before nodding and picking up their plates.

"If you're done," their mother started, "then leave your plates on the counter. I'll do the dished tonight. Go finish your homework." Both girls nodded and got up, Elsa moving forward first in order to beat her sister upstairs.

"And don't stay up all night either! Get some sleep. You both look like a pair of zombies," their father joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere as he ruffled Anna's hair lightly. Elsa saw a forced smile spread across her sister's face before she took the stairs two at a time.

Elsa had her hand on her doorknob by the time Anna was at the top of the stairs. "Elsa, wait!" The older girl turned slightly and pressed her lips together, eyebrows scrunched up.

"Anna, I don't want to talk," Elsa whispered, looking back down at the carpeted floor beneath her feet.

"Elsa, why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?" Anna demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"No reason," she mumbled, picking at the fabric at her sides.

"It's because of the kiss, right?" Anna said, walking closer to the blonde. Elsa's eyes widened and she stared at her sister incredulously.

"You remember that?" Elsa whispered, almost to herself.

Anna nodded, "I had a feeling that was the cause of you avoiding me. We have to talk about it eventually. Stop running away from everything and let me hear what you're thinking." Anna paused and walked until she was a few feet away from the blonde. Her hands were curled into loose fists and her face wore an expression of utter desperation.

"Just not now Anna," Elsa said as she untangled her limbs and turned the knob, stepping into her room slightly. Anna grabbed her arm but she shrugged it off. She didn't turn to look at her sister when she spoke.

"Well why not?" Her normally cheerful voice was gone, replaced with a hoarse mumble that made the back of Elsa's throat tighten.

Elsa sighed and turned halfway towards the redhead. "I just have to figure a few things out."

Anna clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Please, Elsa. I'm struggling too. I'm so confused."

Elsa sighed heavily and bit her lip, twirling the end of her braid in between her fingers. "I am too." Her words were slow and lethargic, as if it was hard for her to speak properly.

"Then let's work through this together. Please Elsa, I love you." Elsa turned her head towards her sister, but quickly turned away, closing her eyes tightly.

"But in what way?" She said it to herself, mumbling underneath her breath.

And with that, Elsa stepped into her room and left Anna standing alone outside. She thought she heard something before she shut her door, but she thought that it was just the sound of her breaking heart.

* * *

Elsa walked into school alone, feet scuffing against the concrete pathway as she made her way towards the main entrance. She had driven here alone too, since Anna had gotten a ride from Hans. She had been getting various rides from different people all week despite constantly badgering Elsa for one, to which the blonde would always just shake her head. Elsa guessed her sister definitely didn't want to ask to drive to school with her after last night after dinner since she was completely quiet this morning. She just told Elsa that she had called Hans last night and that she didn't need to worry about driving her.

Even though she wouldn't have agreed to Anna's pleas, Elsa still missed taking the short ride to school with her sister. She couldn't stop jealously from boiling in her stomach when she saw Hans get out of his car and walk over to open Anna's door. With a huff, she shrugged her bag up higher on her shoulder and turned, making her way to her locker.

She gave Kristoff and Sven a small wave, ignoring their strange looks when she didn't stop to talk like she normally did. That had been going on ever since the party and she was expecting them to pull her over at any moment. Thankfully, now was not the time.

Her eyes were on the main doors. Anna hadn't walked in yet. Elsa just guessed that she was still in the parking lot with all of her friends, maybe copying each other's homework. Elsa hoped Megara wasn't around; she would always smoke and while Elsa knew Anna would never do something like that, she didn't trust others around her sister.

Including herself. All she had done was break Anna down and push her into the darkest corner.

Elsa shoved a few textbooks into her bag before slamming her locker shut. The bell blared in her ears and she took one last look at the doors before heading to her homeroom.

Her first few classes dragged on as her teacher's lectured her about things she couldn't pay attention too. In third period, she noticed that Rapunzel was absent, which was strange because art was her favorite class and she hadn't missed a session this year. By the time her fifth period class had started, her hands had begun to get sweaty and she was constantly gnawing at her lower lip. By seventh, she was a nervous wreck. She had managed to skip gym for the last few days, but yesterday, Gerda had told her that she couldn't sit in the nurse's office anymore during that period.

The ticking of the clock seemed to go too slowly, yet every time Elsa glanced back to check the time, five minutes had seemed to pass even though it only felt like a few seconds. When the bell rang, Elsa got up stiffly from her chair and gathered all of her belongings as slow as possible.

She walked through the halls, barely managing to dodge the other students who glared at her due to her slow pace. The blonde senior stopped at her locker, throwing her books on the shelves and grabbing her gym bag.

The halls were starting to thin by the time Elsa closed her locker. She didn't really care if she was late to gym; they did have six minutes to change anyway and she only needed three.

She started her trek again, turning down the hallway that leads to the girl's locker room. Elsa gulped audibly as she glanced up at the approaching door. All of a sudden, someone rammed into her right arm, causing her to falter slightly and drop her bag.

She stopped and quickly retrieved her belongings, glaring up at the blonde standing in front of her.

"Look who actually decided to show up to class today," Aurora smirked, looking at her nails as if this encounter was uninteresting to her. Elsa ignored her comment and made her way into the locker room with the head cheerleader following close behind.

"Say Ice Queen, where have you been all this time?" The cheerleader gave her a sickening grin. She had given that nickname to Elsa during their freshman year when they had taken the same history course. Elsa had sat in the back the entire time and had ignored everyone but the teacher when he asked her a question. The nickname had only been enforced heavily after that one party Elsa had went to during her first year when a guy poured a bucket of ice in the back of her shirt as a prank.

Aurora was her main tormenter, with a few of the other cheerleaders backing their leader up, but once Anna had joined the team they had started to leave her alone. However, Anna seemed to be missing at the moment.

"Obviously not here," Elsa growled, putting her bag down on the bench before fiddling with her lock. A few of the other girls were standing around, eyeing the two blondes as they finished getting changed.

"Say Elsa, did you hear about what happened with your sister?" Elsa swirled around at that comment, eyes narrowed while worry flourished in her chest.

"What do you mean?" Elsa said quickly, failing at hiding her obvious concern.

The other blonde flicked her hair back behind her shoulder. "She and Hans broke up," she said bluntly. Elsa's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"What?" She whispered, mostly to herself. Aurora started to change into her gym clothes while Elsa's mind was running a mile a minute. If Anna had actually broken up with Hans, then did Anna feel something for her?

The cheerleader nodded, tying her hair back. "Yup. I guess you're happy about that" She paused, tapping her finger on her lips. "Maybe you had something to do with it," she added nonchalantly. Elsa, needless to say, was utterly shocked by that. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was unhinged.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious. A loser, anti-social freak is jealous of her popular sister." Elsa felt her face get red. She was partly right, but she was jealous of not being able to play a different role in Anna's life, not because Anna had a better high school experience.

"I would never be happy about my sister getting hurt," she snarled, clenching her hands into fists. "Whatever happened between the two was completely between them and I had no part in it." A whistle blew from the gym and the teacher started to shout for everyone to hurry up. Aurora and the other girls finished changing while Elsa was still glaring furiously at the group.

"Whatever, Ice Queen. You might want to calm down a bit. We wouldn't want you to melt," the blonde cheerleader smiled and walked past Elsa into the gym with her group close behind. Belle hesitated and glanced briefly over at Elsa before she sighed and turned away.

"I know you would never hurt me." Elsa looked up at the sound of the voice and her heart clenched painfully when she saw her sister standing at the other end of the row of lockers. Elsa watched her as she walked closer.

"Hi," Anna said softly, wringing her hands together.

"Hi," Elsa returned, wrapping her arms around her stomach. The two stood in silence with the distance sound of their gym teacher shouting at students for not running fast enough. Elsa cleared her throat.

"I…uh, heard what happened with you and Hans," she started awkwardly. She looked up from her feet and her eyes met Anna's own. "Are you okay?"

Anna nodded. "It's really no big deal," she shrugged, taking a seat on the bench. "I mean, I've been wanting to do it for a few weeks now and I just saw an opportunity to do it. So I did." Elsa grinned a little.

"How did he take it?" She asked, taking a seat right next to the redhead, keeping a little space in between them.

Anna chuckled but with a hint of sadness. "Not too well. I did it in the morning in the parking lot. He started to curse and rave and all that bullshit. Then I just sat there with Rapunzel for a while and I realized how big of a dick Hans is."

Elsa's smile grew and she felt a small laugh bubble in her chest. "He's a pretentious, arrogant asshole." Anna laughed lightly and smiled, turning towards Elsa so their faces were only a foot apart. She sighed.

"It's nice to hear your voice again." Guilt welled up inside Elsa's chest again and her smile vanished. She turned away from her sister and slouched a bit in her seat, picking at her sleeves. "I'm actually surprised you aren't running away from me."

"I'm sorry. About everything Anna. I didn't know what I was thinking then." Her voice was a hoarse whisper. "I messed up."

Anna scooted closer to the blonde and put her hand over one of her cold ones. Elsa didn't move away. "I messed up too Elsa. Don't put all of the blame on yourself."

Elsa shook her head. "I took advantage of you Anna. I was stupid and I wasn't thinking after the party."

"Neither was I," Anna countered, leaning away slightly with furrowed brows and a frown on her face.

"You were drunk," Elsa said as she scrubbed her face with her hands. "Obviously, you weren't thinking."

"I wasn't really that drunk," Anna admitted, face slightly flushed. "I barely had anything to drink that night." Elsa faced her sister, mouth open slightly. Anna rubbed her arms, face becoming even redder as she took a great interest in one of the lockers on the other side of the bench.

"I was scared, Elsa. I still am, but I didn't know what to do. I just…had to see if you felt the same," the redhead sniffed, looking at her feet. "I realize my plan wasn't executed very well, but I just needed to figure out."

Elsa just stared at her sister, letting her finish whatever speech she planned, her head spinning with the new information and heart soaring with happiness. The grin on her face was wiped off when she saw Anna wipe at her eyes quickly.

"Obviously, you don't feel the same," she laughed bitterly. "I mean, why else would you be avoiding me? You're probably disgusted." The younger girl stood up and Elsa was frozen on her seat. "I'm sorry Elsa. I'm trying to get over this." She paused again and laughed in the same bitter tone. "Maybe breaking up with Hans wasn't the best idea."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand when she started to walk away and quickly pulled her down. Anna gave a startled yelp mixed with a small hiccup. Elsa ignored her sister's protests and pulled her into a strong hug. Anna struggled but soon melted into Elsa's embrace and the blonde could feel a growing wet spot on her shirt as Anna buried her face in her neck.

"You're really stupid," Elsa said, lips curling into a smile as she rocked her sister back a forth. Anna pulled back at that, eyes bloodshot.

"Wait, what?" Elsa couldn't contain her laughter and her mirth only grew as Anna became more confused. She placed a cold hand on her sister's freckled face and the redhead leaned into her hand automatically.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Before Anna could respond, Elsa leaned forward and captured her sister's lips with her own. Their lips barely brushed together as the sounds of sneakers squeaking against the gym floor filled their ears and mixed with the beating of their hearts. Anna immediately responded and pressed her lips forcefully against Elsa, gripping her neck to keep her in place.

Never in Elsa's life did she think she would share her first real kiss with her sister in a gym locker room. She never really thought she would actually get to kiss her sister and she found that she didn't care that they were basically out in the open. The locker room doors were always locked as they started their warm-ups, but there was always the possibility that someone could get the key and walk in on them in their intimate embrace.

Anna pulled away first, breathing a little heavily, her smiling face bright and flushed. Elsa felt her chest constrict and her stomach flip. Her lips were tingling and she could taste nothing but her sister on her lips.

"How long have you felt like this?" Anna asked, voice low and her eyes slightly unfocused.

Elsa grabbed the girl's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. She looked up shyly and gave her sister a small smile. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I've always felt this way." Anna gripped her hand tightly.

"I think I remember when I started to feel something for you." Elsa looked at her curiously. "I didn't know what it was at the time, but it feels like this so I think that was when it started," Anna continued. She looked deep into Elsa's icy blue eyes.

"Do you remember when you told me that you had…well, you know?" Her eyes glanced down to Elsa's crotch and the blonde nodded in understanding. She had agreed with her parents that they would wait until Anna was old enough so that she could understand.

Anna gave Elsa a grin. "I had always looked up to you, because you were so amazing at everything and there was no one exactly like you. When you told me, I felt like you were even more special, more unique, and I knew that I would never know anyone as special as you."

Tears blurred Elsa's vision and her lips trembled as she smiled. She pulled Anna into another hug and this time, she didn't fight against her. "I love you so much Anna," the older girl whispered into girl's red hair, strands tickling her face and nose. Anna nuzzled into Elsa's neck, mumbling the same words, causing her lips to move against Elsa's skin. She shivered and Anna giggled a little.

"I'll have to remember that spot," Anna said as she pulled away. Elsa flicked her forehead.

"Loser." Anna just laughed and leaned forward. Elsa met her in the middle and their lips connected for a second time, heat swirling in Elsa's chest as she felt her sister grip the back of her head and lace her fingers through her hair. Anna's tongue swiped over Elsa's lower lip and she immediately granted her sister entrance.

Elsa couldn't contain her groan as she sister's tongue lightly touched her own, as if she was testing out the waters. The blonde gripped her sister around the waist tightly, ignoring the slight awkwardness in their position since they were still seated on the bench.

Anna tugged on her white hair, causing Elsa's head to tilt back and for her neck to be exposed. Anna's lips left her own and attacked her neck, going directly for the previous spot. Elsa shivered again and moaned, fingers digging into the jeans covering her sister's hips. Her pants were tight and her swollen length was starting to demand attention.

Elsa lifted Anna away from her neck and brought her into a searing kiss, the redhead moaning as the blonde bit down lightly on her lower lip and pulled. Elsa kissed her sister's jaw line, making her way to the spot behind her ear, nipping and grinning as she heard Anna groan again. Her hips bucked into Elsa's and she bit down roughly on the younger girl's neck.

When Anna grabbed her groin, however, Elsa shifted away slightly, breathing heavily. Their faces were still close enough for their breath to mix into one and Elsa could see every individual freckle on Anna's face.

"We should stop," Elsa said, putting her hands lightly on the girl's shoulders in order to push her away. Anna pouted, lips swollen, and Elsa tried to ignore the arousal swirling in her lower stomach and the rush of heat that made it's way to her erection. Her swollen groin throbbed. Anna's hand was no longer covering the tent in her pants and Elsa almost asked her to put it back on again.

"But why?" Anna whined, crossing her arms.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Because we are in school." She glanced at the clock. "And this period is over in fifteen minutes. I don't want anyone to walk in on us."

Anna pushed her against the wall, eyes taking a darker hue, and she licked her lips as Elsa's breathing increased. She slung a leg over Elsa so she was straddling her, her core so close to the bulge in Elsa's pants.

"I wouldn't worry about that Elsa," Anna whispered, leaning down so that there lips were almost touching. Elsa's stomach clenched and another wave of arousal crashed down on her as she listened to her sister's husky tone. "As you said, we have fifteen minutes." She paused and her eyes flickered down to the strain in Elsa's jeans. "And I think you could use some help with that."

After that, she gripped Elsa's groin tightly and the blonde couldn't help but gasp and grind her hips against the warm hand over her swollen area. Their lips met again, tasting each other. Elsa slipped her hands underneath Anna's shirt, trailing her nails lightly over her sides and down her spine.

Anna unbuttoned Elsa's jeans slowly, fumbling with it for a few moments because she didn't want to break their kiss and one of her hands was working to undo Elsa's braid. Elsa groaned when she felt her sister pull her zipper down and palm her erection through her underwear. Elsa threw back her head, hitting the lockers with a thump, when she felt her sister's warm hand reach into her underwear and grip her length.

"Ah-Anna," Elsa moaned when her sister started to move her hand up slowly, precum leaking out of the head of her penis. "A-are you sure w-we should be doing t-this?" As the redhead started to move her hand faster, Elsa found it hard to even construct the simplest sentences.

Anna kissed her deeply, pausing in her ministrations as she looked into Elsa's cloudy eyes. "No," she smiled, her grin turning mischievous, "but I really don't give a fuck." Elsa opened her mouth but Anna put her free hand over her mouth, shushing her. "You talk way too much."

Their kisses soon became heated again. Anna's shirt was pulled up giving Elsa full view of her sisters toned stomach. She kissed her right rib cage, sucking and nipping on freckled skin as Anna's hand continues to stroke her pulsing erection. Elsa's hands moved up her sister's sides, the tips of her fingers peeking underneath her bra, teasing her. She squeezed Anna's breasts through her bra and savored the redhead's breathy moan.

Elsa unbuttoned her sister's jeans, slipping a hand underneath the layers of fabric and running her finger's through the red curls that covered Anna's womanhood. Anna moaned, digging her free hand into Elsa's back as the blonde slipped a finger into the warm wetness of her sister. She circled the redhead's clit with the pad of her finger, savoring the sound of the girl straddling her. Elsa kissed her again, their moans escaping from deep in their chest and mixing together. Both of their hands worked on each other.

Anna's thumb rubbed her tip as her own digit dipped inside, wriggling back and forth before adding a second finger. She started slow, pumping in and out of her sister and Anna's own hand matched her pace. She began to go faster, knowing they were pressed for time, and the heat building in her lower abdomen was starting to become unbearable.

Elsa leaned her head against her sister's chest, feeling the cheerleader roll her hips with every thrust from her long fingers. Anna fondled her breast, scrapping against her clothed nipple, as her arm sped up, jerking Elsa's length at an incredible pace.

Elsa swiped her thumb over Anna's clit, feeling her shudder. "Fuck, E-Elsa. I'm s-so close."

Elsa groaned into her neck. "Me t-too." She could hear the teacher in the gym shouting at the students to put the basketballs away and she already knew a few students were lining up at the doors to get inside the locker room. She could feel her sister's wall start to clench around her fingers, wetness seeping out onto her pants. She felt her own balls tighten in anticipation and her stomach clenched as she came. She bit down on Anna's neck in an attempt to stifle her scream as cum shot out onto her shirt.

She pumped her fingers jerkily in and out of her sister, who came a few moments later after Elsa circled her clit with her thumb again. Anna buried her head in Elsa's hair, bucking her hips as she came down from her high.

The doors opened and Anna jumped up, grabbing Elsa's hand and dragging her into one of the stalls in the bathroom. They locked the door just as the first girl rounded the corner and stood in the same spot they had previously been in. Both girl's clothes were in various states of disarray and they took the time to correct themselves, fixing their bras and shirts while Elsa tucked herself back into her pants.

They stayed in the stall, listening to the chatter of their classmates as they changed. Elsa's breathing had finally returned to normal but Anna's face still had a beautiful flush on it. As soon as the bell rang and the students has shuffled out of the room, Elsa glanced at Anna and couldn't stop a laugh from bubbling out of her mouth. Anna clutched her sides, mouth open silent laughter and soon both girl's stomachs ached and tears were flowing from their eyes.

"That was amazing!" Anna said as they left the stall. The locker room was completely empty, save for them, since their gym class was the last of the day.

"God, what if someone had caught us," Elsa said, still breathless from her laughing fit. Honestly, the thought of someone walking in on them didn't even seem to dampen her mood.

"But they didn't!" Anna giggled, smiling up at Elsa, all white teeth gleaming in the light. Elsa couldn't help but pull her close and kiss her on the mouth lovingly.

"We can't let anyone know about this," Elsa mumbled against Anna's lips.

Anna shook her head. "We won't do anything stupid." Elsa glared at her and she pouted. "Fine," she grumbled, "_I _won't do anything stupid."

"I think we already crossed that line. We practically had sex in a gym locker room. I think that is the definition of stupid."

Anna shrugged. "It's not like I haven't done anything in school before." Elsa narrowed her eyes and Anna quickly shook her head. "Nothing bad! Just a few make-out sessions with Hans, but that was it! I swear!" Elsa nodded and couldn't stop the jealously and fury from building up inside at the though of the quarterback and his hideous sideburns.

Anna lifted Elsa's chin so she could look her in the eye. "Hey," she spoke softly, "forget about Hans. I obviously don't have any feelings for him anymore. I chose you. And besides, he was never a good a kisser as you."

Elsa smiled at that. "Well, I'm glad that's all you've done with him." She felt disgust bubble up in her stomach at the thought of Anna participating in activities similar to those they had just done with Hans. She shook that thought away and tightened her hold on the redhead.

They stood standing there for a few minutes, both silently agreeing that they didn't care about their ninth period class. Normally, Elsa would be freaking out about missing one of her academic classes, but all she cared about now was the girl wrapping in her arms. She was pulled from her thoughts with a playful poke to the ribs.

"So, have you ever done anything in school before, besides what we just did, that is _scandalous._" Anna obviously meant for it to be a joke, but Elsa felt her face turn beat red and she coughed awkwardly. Anna's eyes widened.

"No way. What did you do?" Elsa looked away, pretending to study the ceiling tiles with great interest.

"Nothing," she sputtered. Anna poked her in the ribs again, wiggling her eyebrows. Elsa sighed after her fourth poke to her side.

"Fine," she grumbled, face blood red, "I might have…masturbated…in the nurse's room." Anna's eyes bugged out of her head before she exploded with laughter. Elsa felt her face become even more heated as her sister doubled over, clutching her sides for the second time that day.

"O-oh my G-god Elsa! W-what!" Anna choked, her laughter bouncing off of the walls and Elsa actually hoped one of the gym teachers would walk in to distract herself from her complete embarrassment.

"It wasn't my fault Anna! I couldn't control it!" Elsa crossed her arms, glaring her sister down. Anna held out a hand towards Elsa, motioning for her to stop talking as she continued to laugh. After a few moments, she was finally able to compose herself enough to stand up properly and face her sister without breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Aww Elsie," Anna said as she walked up to the blonde, gripping her face with both of her hands, "You have such an overactive libido. I wish I would have know how you felt beforehand." Anna paused and leaned closer to her sister and Elsa could feel her breath against her lips. She looked into Anna's dark eyes and she tried to fight her growing arousal. Anna kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip before pulling away.

"Because so do I," she whispered, voice raspy and seductive. In a flash, the dominatrix was gone, replaced with the normal, bubbly cheerleader that everyone knew her as. She waved at Elsa, winking, and walked out of the room, shouting that she would see Elsa after school was over.

Elsa stood in the middle of the room, mildly aroused and overjoyed with the events that had just taken place. For the first time in Elsa's life, she felt that she was positive that what she was doing was right.

* * *

**Yay! You made it to the bottom! And Anna and Elsa are finally together! Let me know what you think. If there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, let me know. If there is anything you think I should edit/change, let me know too! I love feedback! Thanks for reading (honestly, I can't believe this has gotten as popular as it has because I started this out as a joke but I'm flattered people find this amusing)**

**If you wanna talk/contact me about anything, my tumblr is chocolate-snowflakes. I post a bunch of dumb shit on there, so if you find my stories amusing, there is a good chance you will find me amusing as well.**


	5. November Rain

_**Edit: Thank you to Dan-O for pointing out a spelling mistake. As you all know (and I am well aware of this myself) I am far from a perfect writer (far from a good write even) so I appreciate all of the help you can offer me! I'm glad that you all are enjoying this so far! *hugs***_

**Yay! I finally got the time to write! I've been in a really good mood for the past week or so (for multiple reasons) so I made the decision to make this chapter all fluff. I was gonna add ****angsty shit but I didn't feel in the mood to do it (and it's weird because I usually am). This chapter was originally going to be longer, as I was going to write smut too, but I decided to cut this chapter in two. This benefits all of you because the next chapter will be all smut (for all of you horny bastards out there :P) and you all will also get two more chapters out of this story instead of one! Awesome, right?**

**This is also good for me because I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I don't really want this story to end. **

**I won't update this too soon, as I am horribly behind on the other stories I'm working on, and because I will not be within reach of my computer at all this weekend. But I will make up for the lost time as summer is almost here (Friday to be exact) and I will have much more free time. **

**I also want to give each and every one of you giant virtual hugs and kiss! I never expected this story to get over 250 followers and over 100 favorites! Thank you all for sticking with this and for trying it out in the first place. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you. Also, thank you for all of your reviews.**

**To Tumblr user snitchhazel570, I wasn't ignoring you, I swear! I'm usually not on my non-Elsanna blog and I don't really check that e-mail anymore. Also, I am EXTREMELY paranoid about doing anything Elsanna related on that blog, as many friends and family members follow me on that and they have no idea that I ship this. (They also have told me that this ship is disgusting so I have no desire to reveal my secret to them at any point) Nevertheless, thank you a million times for your kind words and I am very glad that you are enjoying this story so far.**

**As always, I present to you the next installment of _Extracurricular Activities_. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: November Rain

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

Elsa grinned to herself and glanced over at the redhead in the passenger seat besides her, who had her hands covering both of her eyes with a small frown on her face.

"No," she said simply, turning back to face the road. Anna whined and the blonde fought off a laugh.

"But we've been driving for forever!" Her voice went up in volume towards the end of her sentence and Elsa winced at her sister's shrill pitch.

"It's been ten minutes, not even," she shrugged, making a right-hand turn onto a dirt road. Anna huffed and shifted so only one hand was covering her eyes. She leaned her head on her free hand and sighed dramatically.

"So how much longer?"

"You are so impatient," Elsa chuckled while rolling her eyes.

"It would help to know where you're taking me too. You could be kidnapping me for all I know!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hand in the air. Due to her lack of vision, she smacked her hand on the roof and whimpered, cradling her hand to her chest.

"As if I would want to kidnap you. I can barely stand ten minutes in the car alone with you," Elsa joked and Anna shot her a glare through her fingers, lips forming into a pout as she still nursed her hand.

"You shouldn't be mean to someone who's injured because of you." Elsa turned again, slowing down as she drove closer to their destination.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry," she started sarcastically as she stopped the car, twisting the key in the ignition. The engine died and she turned her body towards her sister. "Here, let me make it all better." She grabbed the younger girl's hand and brought it towards her lips, kissing the knuckles a few times each before letting Anna have her hand back.

"Better?"

Anna nodded and then stopped, cocking her head to the side. "A little, but you still owe me for dragging me all the way to wherever this place is." Elsa grinned and leaned forward, giving her sister a small peck on her lips.

Anna made a frustrated whine in the back of her throat when Elsa moved away. The blonde simply ignored her. Their faces were still inches away and she could see every beautiful freckle dotting Anna's face. Her hand was still covering her eyes and Elsa placed her cold hand on top of her warm one.

"You can look now," she whispered against Anna's lips, slowly pulling the redhead's hand away from her face. She leaned back into the driver's chair as Anna opened her eyes. At first, she saw a look of disappointment cross her sister's face as she saw that Elsa was no longer close to her, but as she looked around, a smile formed on her lips and her blue eyes lit up.

"No way," Anna said to herself, but it was quiet enough that Elsa could hear every word. Elsa had parked her car close to the edge of a familiar cliff. Woods lay behind them and to their sides, leaves coating the ground in a thick array of colors. The space in front of them was bare of any blockage and Elsa could see the lights of their neighborhood below them. If she squinted hard enough (and having her glasses on would probably help the matter) she could make out the distant building of their school.

Anna turned to the blonde, smile wide and full with her teeth gleaming in the last of the sun's rays. "We haven't been up here…"

"…Since we were kids," Elsa finished, her eyes roaming the sky above them. The sun was close to setting, streaks of pink and red slowly starting to appear at the edge of the horizon. Clouds loomed behind them and Elsa desperately hoped that they would stay there. She didn't want rain to ruin her first real date with her sister. Even though they had only been "official" for close to a week (after that heated session in the gym locker room) Elsa wanted this night to be perfect.

They had always come up here when they were younger. Their father was always the outdoorsy kind and he would pack a tent, some wood, food, and usually his fishing rods. They would come up here almost every weekend and because it was only a short drive from their house, their mother wouldn't worry too much about them. She never came with them, claiming that she detested the bugs too much, and their father always used to let them roam and explore. Some of Elsa's fondest memories of her and her sister were formed here.

This was the reason why she wanted this to be the spot for their first date. Nothing chaotic, nothing complicated - their relationship had enough of that to last a lifetime. Elsa simple wanted to forget about everything but her sister.

"Are you okay Elsa?" The older girl moved to look at her sister, her eyes now back in focus. "I think I lost you back there for a second," Anna said, smiling softly. Elsa mirrored her expression.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?" Anna sighed contently and leaned back against the car seat. She had already unbuckled herself and her fingers were fiddling with the zipper on her jacket.

"I was just saying that this was always the place I felt the most happy. Whenever I think of this place, I think of you," Anna turned her head in Elsa's direction and the blonde felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss her pink lips.

So she did.

Here, they weren't sisters. They were just Anna and Elsa. Simple.

"That was why I wanted to take you here. For a first official date," Elsa said once she moved her lips off of Anna.

Anna snorted. "You knew I always thought of you when I think of this spot and you take me here so I can only focus on you?" A full laugh bubbled from her lips and she shook her head while her shoulders moved up and down silently. "You really are egotistical," she joked.

Elsa pouted and flicked the redhead lightly in the middle of her forehead. Anna immediately stopped giggling and grabbed her head, pouting aggressively at the blonde.

"First you make me hurt my hand then you deliberately injure my head," Anna flared her hands dramatically.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Elsa said, rolling her eyes while shoving her keys in her pocket. "I thought this would be a nice place. And no, not because I want this to be centered around me, but us." She finished and looked over at Anna expectantly.

The younger girl grinned, removing her hand from her forehead. She grabbed Elsa's pale hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing the knuckles like Elsa had done to her. The blonde shivered and Anna laughed against her cold skin. She suddenly pulled the older girl into a strong hug, awkward because of the lack of space in the front of Elsa's car and because the blonde still had her seatbelt on. Anna didn't care and Elsa didn't mind at all either, although the seatbelt was cutting into her neck.

"This is perfect Elsa. Thank you." Her words were laced with sincerity and Elsa felt warmth build up in her chest - welcomed warmth that seemed to keep the early November chill away. Anna's arms tightened their hold on Elsa and she nuzzled her nose in her sister's red hair, breathing in the scent that was purely Anna.

"Come on," Elsa said quietly, breaking the hug and unbuckling herself. She opened her door and Anna followed her lead, getting out as well and zipping up her jacket as a light gust of cool wind ruffled her hair and the red leaves that matched the color of her strands. Elsa slammed her door shut and opened the other side door, leaning in to reach the things she had brought with her.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, coming up besides her with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Her braids had come slightly undone and there were loose locks of hair flying in her face. When Elsa stood up, basket and blanket in her arms, she tucked a small strand of hair behind Anna's ear.

"I brought food," Elsa said, nodding down towards the bundle in her arm.

Anna grinned. "I didn't realize food would be involved."

"With you, food always has to be involved." Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

"I don't obsess about food that much. I mean, who doesn't love sandwiches and chocolate, right?"

Elsa rolled her eyes again and grabbed Anna's hand. "You're so silly," she laughed as she started to pull her sister towards the front of the cooling car. Anna stopped her and pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her back while bringing her mouth to hers.

When they broke apart, Anna leaned her forehead against Elsa's and laughed, giving her another chaste kiss. "And you're a stinker." Elsa grinned and gave Anna a kiss on her freckled nose.

"But you love me."

Anna nodded. "That I do." The two stood there in each other's embrace for a few moments. Elsa's eyes were closed and she was basking in the heat rolling off of her sister's body.

"Come on," she whispered again. Anna followed her easily this time, letting the older girl bring to the front of the car. Elsa handed the basket and blanket to Anna before jumping up on the hood of the car, scooting backwards until her back was against the windshield. She gestured for Anna to give her back the things and then patted to the spot besides her, her hand making a dull thud as it hit the metal.

Anna hopped up on the car and settled herself against the glass, close enough to Elsa so that their legs and shoulders were against each other. Elsa opened the basket and handed her sister a sandwich, then taking one for herself.

"I know it's kinda late for dinner," Elsa started but Anna cut her off with a shake of her head before she could finish her thought.

"This is perfect," she repeated, leaning against the blonde more as she bit into her food. Elsa wrapped an arm around the redhead, rubbing her hand up and down her covered arm as another cool gust came through. They ate in silence, listening to the distance sounds of cars and people.

Suddenly, Anna made a surprised squeak and Elsa looked over, breaking out in laughter at the sight of her sister. A piece of turkey was hanging out of her mouth and the redhead glared at the older girl as she removed it.

"Usually people put the food in their mouths," Elsa joked, giggling behind one of her hands.

She threw the meat at Elsa, hitting her square in the face. "Not my fault I couldn't bite it. Maybe you just suck at making sandwiches," she joked back.

"I am amazing at making sandwiches. Maybe you're just bad at eating them," she said as she peeled the turkey off of her face, throwing it on the ground. Some squirrel or bird would be very happy later on.

Anna scoffed. "Excuse me, but I am a world-class eater." Elsa just ignored her sister and tightened her arms around her, bringing her closer to her side. Anna immediately snuggled against her and the two finished their food as the sun started to dip below the horizon, the clouds surrounding it turning pink and purple. After a few moments, Elsa sighed happily and she heard Anna do the same.

"This is so nice Elsa," Anna said softly. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa looked down at her sister, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Me too."

Silence fell over them again, acting as a comfortable blanket. Anna's arm was wrapped around Elsa's waist and the blonde knew that in that moment, on top of her beat up car, that she couldn't be any happier.

When she moved, Anna whimpered with loss. Elsa just shoved a spoon in her face and brought out a tub of ice cream, a spoon in her own hand as well.

"You brought ice cream too? Can this get any better?"

Elsa laughed. "It's chocolate chip cookie dough, you're favorite. So yes, I think this could get better."

Anna gave her a lopsided grin. "We're gonna eat the whole thing, right?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. The sun lit up one side of her face, highlighting her nose and cheekbones and Elsa felt a goofy grin spread across her own face.

"That's the plan," she said, opening the top of the container, the ice covering the tub melting slightly on her fingers. She didn't feel much of the cold but she held into the container herself so Anna wouldn't have to have popsicle fingers.

"Up for the challenge?"

Anna nodded, clinking her spoon against Elsa's. She took a giant spoonful.

"Always," she winked.

Soon, large chucks were missing from the container as the last of the sun's light started to fade. Ice cream covered Anna's mouth and Elsa laughed as she wiped a drip off of her chin with her thumb.

"You're a mess," Elsa said through a mouthful of her own ice cream.

Anna just shrugged and took another small scoop. However, her shrug quickly turned into a shiver. Elsa stuck her spoon in the ice cream and took Anna's utensil from her hand, sticking it next to hers. Anna pouted as the blonde put the ice cream besides her but her lips soon turned into a smile as Elsa wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

"It probably wasn't the smartest to eat ice cream in November."

Anna made a noise of agreement and wrapped the blanket closer to her. "It was still worth it, but perhaps we should finish it later."

Elsa nodded and gave Anna a small kiss in her lips, tasting the sweetness that the ice cream left behind. "That's a better idea." The couple sat on the hood of the car for a while, listening to the other's soft breathing. The air was growing cooler around them and the light from the sun was almost gone. Yellow, artificial light from the neighborhood below them offered them little aid with their vision, but it still caused a low glow to highlight Anna's face.

"We should start to head back," Elsa said eventually, her voice cutting into the calm, quiet space around them. Anna whined and gripped Elsa harder, wrapping the blanket tighter around the two. The older girl laughed as her sister attempted to trap her but she pushed her away, already missing the warmth she offered.

"I wanna stay here forever," Anna said as she slid off of the car, blanket around her shoulders.

"But I don't want you to get hypothermia," Elsa countered. Anna rolled her eyes.

"You can't get hypothermia from eating ice cream in November."

Elsa clicked her tongue. "I suppose not, but you get my point." She packed everything away and shoved it in the back seat as Anna buckled herself in. Elsa opened her door and sat down behind the wheel, starting the car quickly so she could turn the heat on for her sister.

Elsa was about to put the car in reverse when Anna covered her cold hand with her own, lacing her fingers through hers. The redhead looked at Elsa and leaned over to give her a kiss in the cheek, then on the nose, then on the lips. Their mouths stay together, moving slowly against each other, before the two broke away, slightly breathless.

"Thank you for everything Elsa," she said sincerely. "It _was_ amazing."

Elsa gave her a warm smile as their eyes connected and she found herself lost in the light blue orbs. Happiness and warmth bubbled up in her chest and spread through her entire body.

She had no idea how long they sat there but eventually she glanced down at their entwined hands, looking back up at Anna expectantly. "I'm, uh, gonna need that if you want us to get home." Anna smirked, tightening her grip while leaning over the center console.

"Maybe I don't want to go home," she said seductively, wagging her eyebrows. Elsa gulped and suddenly felt a different kind of warmth build up in her stomach.

Elsa gaped, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly while a blush flooded her face. Anna laughed, throwing her head back with her mouth wide open. She giggled as she grabbed Elsa's face, pinching her pink cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

Elsa just cleared her throat and put the car in reverse while Anna fiddled with the radio, seemingly not noticing how awkward Elsa was, for which she was grateful.

When they turned into the main road, Anna was singing to some crappy pop song and rain had started to splatter on the windshield. It began as a few sparse drops but soon picked up, beating against the glass as Elsa turned on the wipers to their fastest speed.

"Good timings I guess," Anna shouted over the music. Elsa just nodded, squinting as the cold November rain continued to pour out of the nasty gray clouds.

It was still raining, possibly even harder, by the time Elsa pulled into their driveway. Their parent's car was still gone; they had told the girls that they would be out late tonight, as their movie didn't get out until eleven.

Elsa pushed the button and the radio stopped, the patter of the rain on metal and pavement the only noise roaring in her ears.

"Should we wait it out or make a run for it?" Elsa asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt, twirling the keys in her long fingers. Anna pondered this for a second, her lower lip sticking out in the cutest way. She looked out the window briefly and bit her lip.

"I think we should make a run for it." Elsa nodded and placed her hand on the door handle, readying herself as Anna did the same. They had an awkwardly long driveway but Elsa judged that it would take them less than half a minute to get to the front door if they sprinted. She silently cursed herself for not wearing her beat up pair of Converse; she had just gotten this pair two weeks ago and she really didn't want to ruin them in the maze of puddles.

"On three?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and flashed her sister a grin.

Elsa licked her lips. "Okay. One," she started, loud enough to be heard over the increasing downpour.

"Two."

A loud clap of thunder sounded right before Elsa could utter the last number and as fast as the lightening that lit up the dark sky, Anna opened her door and slammed it shut behind her as she ran towards the house.

Elsa followed as fast as she could, fumbling with the handle of her door. Her face was immediately splattered with cold rain and she almost dropped her keys trying to lock the car. Water ran down her face and dripped off of her chin while it soaked her shoulders and back. By the time she turned to race towards the door, Anna was already there and rain was hitting her body as it fell sideways from the sky. This moment was the only time in her life that Elsa wished that she had any athletic ability.

She hurried to the front door, not wanting Anna to be in the cold, wet weather for longer than necessary. She cursed under her breath and she heard Anna's breathy laugh as she wiped hair away from her eyes, trying to locate the right key amidst her multiple key chains, most of them being gifts from Anna.

Thunder cracked as she threw open the door, keys still inside the lock. Her hands slipped as she tried to pull them out and her shoes squeaked against the wood floor of their entranceway.

Anna was laughing as Elsa locked the front door behind her. The younger girl had flicked on the light and was shoving her wet shoes in the corner near the closet. Her wet socks made footprints on the dark wood and her red hair looked closer to brown as it clung to her face. Elsa found herself laughing along with her as she pulled off her own shoes and shrugged her jacket off her shoulders. Her shirt wasn't as soaked as her first layer but it was still uncomfortably wet and cold.

The blonde watched as Anna took her own soaking jacket off, her undershirt more wet than Elsa's because she was standing in the rain for a longer duration of time.

"Let's go get changed and go to bed," Elsa said, her hand already on the banister.

"But it's so early! And it's a Friday night!" Anna whined as she followed her sister up the stairs. Her hair had come even more undone and her braids were lopsided. Elsa guessed her hair didn't look much better; it tended to poof out whenever it rained.

"Well I'm tired," Elsa countered with a smile. "You can gladly play video games or whatever you want to do but I'm going to sleep."

Anna shook her head. "I would much rather cuddle with you."

"Good answer." Elsa opened the door to her room and Anna followed her in, standing in the middle of the room as Elsa went to her dresser. After rummaging through her t-shirts and sweatpants, Elsa realized that Anna was still behind her.

"Aren't you going to change into something a little more dry?" she asked, turning towards the younger girl with a plain white shirt and boxers clutched in her hands.

"Can I wear something of yours?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to her open drawer, picking out a random shirt with some faded band logo on the front and a pair of oversized sweatpants.

"Here," she said, offering the clothes to Anna. She quickly took them and Elsa nodded, moving past her sister so she could get into the bathroom in the hall.

She quickly changed out of her damp clothing, brushing her teeth and fixing her braid before she turned out the light and made her way back into her room. The door to her room was closed but so was Anna's so Elsa didn't expect to find a half dressed redhead in the middle of her room.

She was already wearing Elsa's sweatpants and the blonde realized that they were the same pair she had worn while watching the movie a few weeks ago. She tried to control her blush but when her eyes started to roam over her sisters toned stomach, she felt her face heat up and arousal start to swirl in her lower abdomen. She felt a familiar stir in her boxers but she controlled herself as much as she could. Tonight, she just wanted it to be her and Anna, nothing else.

Anna smirked, tying her hair back into a single ponytail, giving Elsa even more skin to look at. "See something you like?"

Elsa gulped, biting her lip as she tried to control her libido. "Y-you should put a shirt on," she stuttered.

"I think I might need your help with that," Anna said lowly. Elsa grabbed the shirt from her bed, where Anna had carelessly thrown it, and shoved it over the girl's head, grinning as the younger girl made a surprised snort.

"You're such a tease," Anna said as her head popped back out of the shirt, "but you've killed the mood."

"I'm a tease?" Elsa said in disbelief. "I'm the one who had to look at you without a shirt on."

"Well I don't know about you," Anna said as she pulled her arms through, "but I don't believe in selfcest."

"Oh come on, you big dork," Elsa said as she pulled Anna down on the bed. Elsa turned off the lights and moved the covers aside, tucking herself and Anna in. Her sister's skin was still cold from the rain so she wrapped the blanket around her tightly, snuggling into the pillows behind her. Anna immediately latched onto the blonde, nuzzling her face in Elsa's neck, kissing her a few times behind the ear in the spot that always made the older girl shiver. Her nose brushed against her jaw line as she settled herself comfortably in the blonde's arms.

Rain pounded the roof and lightning occasionally lit up her room. Elsa soon found her eyes grow heavy as the storm continued to beat against the house, the patters of water against her bedroom window creating a calming symphony in the blonde's head.

"I love you Elsie," Anna whispered suddenly, her breath warm against Elsa's neck. The older girl tightened her hold on the redhead, tangling her legs with the girl's freckled ones. She placed her cheek against the top of her sister's head, playing with the ends of her ponytail.

"And I love you Anna," she said back, kissing the top of her head.

"Unconditionally."

* * *

**I really love rainy cliches and I don't see enough of them. If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know! If you have any question (which there really shouldn't be regarding this chapter as I don't think it was too confusing) or concerns, feel free to contact me. My tumblr is chocolate-snowflakes (3 hyphens - they ****always seem to disappear) and you can message me on my other blog if you want but I probably won't respond because I am very paranoid (probably too much) but I will see it and it will make me grin like an idiot.**

**Thank you all again for reading this and sharing my love of g!p Elsa. If you need me, I'll be making an army of origami dragons ;)**

**Just a quick note before I go too: Once I finish this story, I will obviously still have my other two stories that I am currently working on. I'm also hoping to take my other story off of hiatus, as I have mapped out all of the twists and turns and you all should trust me when I say that it's gonna be a long one. I also have another chapter fic in the works (I really should stop making new stories but I like to be busy)**

**My question is: What kind of one-shot would you like me to write next, as a small project between the updates of my larger projects? I have a few options, but the major ones are a Holocaust fic (this might turn into a few chapters but I am very knowledgeable about this moment in history - thank you AP History) or a g!p Anna one-shot (also could turn into a few chapters if you want)**

**There aren't many g!p Anna stories out there and I would like to write a fic to match this one, so I'm leaning more towards another g!p. But you can always sway me if you want. Anyway, thanks for putting up with my rambling and let me know what you think!**


	6. Disturbance During Dinner

**One more chapter left after this guys! Are you pumped? Because I know I am. I start too many things and need to get some over with. I will miss this story though and I hope some of you will miss this as well. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has ****reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story. You all are the reason why I have motivation to finish these chapters. I mean, over 300 followers?! Thats crazy awesome. ****Never did I expect this little one-shot to grow into a 6-soon-to-be-7 chapter fic with this much popularity. This is just crazy awesome! So yeah, one more chapter to go, but I will continue with g!p fics so you will still see more after this story is finished.**

**This chapter was supposed to be twice as long but I decided to cut a whole bunch from the middle out, just because I'm really behind on a lot and I didn't really feel like writing any drama with Hans or anything. Plus, that means you guys get to the good stuff much quicker ;)****  
**

**Now enough rambling. Go read :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Disturbance During Dinner **  
**

Elsa sat at the kitchen table, head propped up with her arm as she spooned soggy cereal into her mouth. Her mother was running around looking for her keys as she pulled her hair back into a bun. This was a normal occurrence each morning; her mother was as bad as Anna with keeping track of her things.

Elsa watched with slight amusement as she finished her breakfast, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Anna to emerge from her room. They still had ten minutes before they had to leave in order to make it to school on time but the blonde knew just how slow Anna was in the mornings.

She honestly wouldn't be that surprised if the girl fell back asleep.

"Finally," her mother breathed in relief, keys hanging from her finger.

"About time," Elsa said with a small smile on her face. She got up and put her bowl in the sink, rinsing out the remaining milk and dumping everything down the drain.

"Do you have enough gas in the car to make it to school?" Elsa nodded, turning towards her mother and leaning back against the sink.

"I think so," she responded, drumming her fingers against the edge. "I'm pretty sure I have half a tank."

"Good. Don't forget about the dinner tonight," her mother called over her shoulder as she made her way towards the front door. Elsa sighed. To be honest, she had completely forgotten about dinner with her father's work friends. She had been looking forward to spending a nice Friday night with Anna.

"I won't," she groaned as she followed her mom towards the front door. "Anna has practice after school so we are just gonna drop by afterwards really quick to get changed and then we'll meet you over at the restaurant."

Her mother nodded, slipping her bag over her shoulder. "Be there by six."

Elsa nodded and opened the door for her mom. "Don't worry. We'll be there." The brunette nodded and gave Elsa a smile, kissing her head before heading out the door. The blonde was just about to close the door when her mother turned around, not even off the steps yet.

"I'm really glad that you are spending so much time with Anna now." Even since that day in the locker room and since Anna had broken up with Hans, the two girls had been inseparable. Elsa felt her face stretch into a wide smile and her heart fluttered at the thought of the girl upstairs.

"Me too," she grinned and her mother gave her one last smile before turning and walking down the steps. Elsa closed the door after giving one last wave and waited until her mother's car was completely out of sight before taking the stairs two at a time.

She found Anna in her room, finishing her second braid. With a smile, the older girl walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, pulling her close to her body. Anna squeaked in surprise but it morphed into a fit of giggles as she twisted her body around so that their faces were inches apart. Elsa leaned down and captured her lips with her own.

"You're so slow," Elsa whispered against her sister's lips when they broke apart.

"Well someone could wake me up," Anna smiled as she pressed her lips against Elsa's again. The younger girl slung her arms over Elsa's shoulder, running her tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. Elsa felt warmth flood her lower stomach and she gripped Anna's hips tightly. She granted entrance, tasting the fresh mint on Anna's tongue. Elsa broke away with great effort when she felt a familiar stir in her jeans. Her face was slightly flushed and Anna's was the same.

"We don't want to be late for school," Elsa said, breathless. Anna pouted, releasing the blonde and stepping away.

"Fucking school," Anna muttered to herself as she turned away to retrieve her bag in the corner of her room. "Can we spend some time together tonight?"

Elsa sighed. "We have that dinner to go to." With that, Anna threw her head back and groaned.

"I though only mom and dad were going to that," she said once she tilted her head back up into it's natural position. "I was looking forward to having some alone time with you." Anna wiggled her eyebrows and Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

"Come on, we don't want to be late. We'll have plenty of alone time this weekend."

The two girls walked out of Anna's room and down the stairs. Elsa waited by the front door; book in one arm and the keys in her free hand, while Anna grabbed a quick breakfast from the kitchen. Soon, they were in the car, Anna munching on an apple while Elsa started the car.

They pulled up ten minutes later, parking their beat-up vehicle in the student parking lot right across from the main entrance. The flood of students was heaviest now, as there was only five minutes until the homeroom bell rang. Elsa quickly gathered her things, shoving her keys into her pocket while Anna took her time shoving her lunch in her bag and climbing out of the car. Elsa huffed in annoyance as Anna finally slammed her door shut. The redhead just looked at her with a confused expression as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"We don't want to be late Anna," Elsa warned as the girl shrugged her bag over her shoulder. Her sister only waved her off as they started to walk towards the main doors, becoming part of the now trickle of students entering the building.

"You worry too much, my sweet sister," Anna said, flashing a grin. Elsa held the door open for Anna (ending up in having to hold it for three other students) and she had to jog to catch up to the girl, who was oblivious to the fact that she was walking alone. When they got to Elsa's locker, as it was the closest to the entrance, Anna leaned against the adjacent locker.

"Don't you have to get your books?" Elsa asked as she switched out a few of her own. Anna shook her head and patted her bag.

"Everything for my first classes is already in here. I have a system." Elsa found herself rolling her eyes for a third time (and it was still fairly early in the morning). Anna just stuck her tongue out in response and stood upright as the bell rang. Elsa slammed the locker door shut.

"You know that I have practice right after school, right?" Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, I remembered. Then we have to go home and get changed for the dinner." Anna threw her head back and groaned.

"It won't be that bad," Elsa offered, making her way down the hall. Anna followed close behind. Elsa's homeroom was first, with Anna's all the way down the hall and to the left.

"No offense, but I really don't believe you," the redhead said as the two girls stopped outside of the classroom. Their classmates grumbled as they moved around them to pass them in the hall, reminding the older girl that she should actually get to her homeroom before she got lost in Anna's eyes forever.

"I'll see you later," Elsa said as she turned to enter the room.

Anna winked, giving her eyebrows a little wiggle. "Eighth period." Elsa felt her face heat up slightly and she quickly turned into the room as the homeroom bell rang. She slid into the nearest seat, leg jumping as she waited for the morning announcements to begin. She watched the clock tick on the wall and sighed to herself, resting her chin on her hand.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Anna threw her bag in the back of Elsa's car as the blonde climbed behind the wheel, sticking the key in the ignition as she waited for her sister to get in besides her. The redhead sat down, closing the car door with a small slam, and buckled up as Elsa started the car, putting it in reverse to pull out of her space.

Anna immediately started playing with the radio, sweat from practice drying on her forehead. Elsa glanced over at her, mind flashing back to watching her sister run around in that short shirt. She quickly shook her head when she felt heat flare up in the pit of her stomach, rushing down between her legs. Anna took no notice to her growing discomfort and Elsa just tried to focus on the road.

She pulled up in the driveway, Anna jumping out as soon as the car was stopped, saying that she needed to take a shower before they left. Anna opened the house with her own key, leaving Elsa in the car to compose herself. When she was in control, she left the car and made her way to the front door. The shower was already running as she walked in and she tried not to focus on the naked girl currently in said shower.

Elsa made her way up the stairs, pausing outside the bathroom door for a second, before making her way to her room. She turned on her lamp even though the sun flooding in provided adequate light. She peeled off her shirt, standing in front of her open closet door in her bra and jeans. She didn't even realize that the shower had stopped until she felt a pair of damp arms wrap around her stomach from behind, a rough towel scraping against her back and making her shiver.

She twisted around and Anna backed away, hair dripping while she clutched the top of her towel. "You should get dressed," Elsa swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry and her throat tight.

"Are you sure about that?" Anna said, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. Elsa licked her lips, trying not to let her eyes wander over Anna's bare, freckled shoulders.

"We have to leave soon," the blonde said with great difficulty. Anna glanced at the clock on Elsa's table and pouted.

"But we have so much time left! I wanna be naughty!" Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the last part and Anna pouted aggressively. Elsa turned away, shaking her head while giggling under her breath. Anna came up besides her, standing besides her closet door.

"We have enough time to get dressed and drive to the restaurant. It's not that close and we need to be there by six. We can be naughty some other time," Elsa said as she started to thumb through her clothes.

"But we're never completely alone that much." Elsa sighed and turned to her sister.

"I know, but we both know that we can't do anything stupid." She put a cool hand against her sister's face, brushing a few wet strands of hair out of her eyes. "We need to be careful."

Anna nodded and leaned into Elsa's hand. "I know, but I just wanna spend as much time with you as I can." Elsa smiled lightly at the redhead and pulled her into a strong embrace, putting the girl's head in the crook of her neck.

"I promise we will spend as much time as we can together. I'll always put you above everything else," Elsa said into her sister's hair and Anna nodded, her nose brushing against Elsa's collarbone. It was then that the older girl realized that she was shirtless and Anna was only wearing a towel. With a small cough, she broke away from the younger girl and turned back to her clothes, a blush growing on her pale face.

"You…umm…should go get dressed. W-we don't want to be late," Elsa stumbled and she watched Anna smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Okay," she said as she made her way to the door, swaying her hips in the way she knew Elsa's liked it. The blonde tried to stare straight ahead but she couldn't resist turning her head towards the door, watching Anna leave the room with a dry mouth and a growing tightness in her pants. "You should wear your black jeans," Anna called from her room across the hall.

"It makes your ass look great." And with that, Elsa choked and didn't even look to see what shirt she pulled out of her closet.

* * *

"I don't want to go in," Ana said from her seat, looking at the front of the restaurant as if it was her greatest enemy.

"We have to," Elsa said simply, unbuckling herself and opening her door.

"But I don't even like dad's friends," she whined, following Elsa's lead and opening her door, although rather reluctantly.

"And you think I do?" Elsa asked, giving her sister a small, sympathetic smile. "But we get Italian food out of this and I'm hungry so don't ruin this for me." Anna laughed slightly and climbed out of the front slowly, adjusting her shirt as she stood up.

The two girls walked in together, Elsa holding the door open for her sister. Once they were inside, they stopped and waited to be directed toward the table where their parents were already sitting.

"It smells so nice in here," Anna said as she took a deep breath, humming in the back of her throat. Elsa watched her with a warm smile; her chest feeling like it was almost on fire with happiness. They were led to the back of the restaurant, where their parents were sitting with a heavily-built man with a thick white beard and long hair tied back into a ponytail and Elsa was relieved to see that only one of her father's friends could make it.

As Elsa sat down facing the three adults, with Anna besides, their father gestured to the large man, his face vaguely familiar to Elsa.

"I'm sure you both remember Mr. Triton King." The man smiled at them, offering a huge, beefy hand. Elsa felt like her hand was broken by how strong a grip he had but she kept her face pleasant and calm.

"It's nice to see you two again," he boomed and laughed. "I apologize for my lack of company. My wife was unable to make it last minute and I was hoping one on my girls would come."

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well," Elsa said politely, although she couldn't really remember their first time meeting. "It's a shame that your wife or daughters couldn't come," she continued, trying to break the awkward tension of her father's friend staring at her. Anna nodded silently besides her. With that, Triton turned back to their parents, saying something about how courteous Elsa and Anna were. The blonde tuned him out, hoping he wouldn't drag her back into the conversation. She had nothing completely against him, but she would rather be doing more important things besides sitting here.

A sudden image of Anna in her towel flashed through her mind and she wiggled in her seat, wanting much more to take off that towel than listen to the noise of people around her. No one seemed to notice her discomfort from the other side of the table, as they were sipping their wine and droning on about something to do with politics, but Anna glanced over at her from the corner of her eye, the side of her mouth curling up into a sly grin.

She slowly moved a hand from her lap and placed it on Elsa's knee, keeping her eyes trained straight ahead of her as if she was completely interested in what the adult were saying. Elsa felt her mind go blank as her sister's hand slid up her thigh, fingertips brushing close to the growing bulge in her pants. Their waitress came to the side of their table and Elsa just said the first thing she saw on the menu, not even hungry for Italian now.

Anna ordered calmly, giving the waitress a smile as she took her menu. Her warm hand traveled up to Elsa's zipper, playing with it for a second before moving back down to her knee, all while Elsa's face got more and more red. She watched her sister lick her lips as she glanced down at her swollen crotch and Elsa almost groaned with need, shifted endlessly in her chair as she searched for some kind of friction for her aching erection.

Their mother turned to them, frowning as she saw how uncomfortable Elsa looked. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Anna answered for her, as the blonde found herself unable to open her mouth without a heated moan escaping her throat.

"She's just not feeling too well. I'm sure she's just hungry," Anna said nonchalantly, her fingers now playing with the button of Elsa's jeans, occasionally shifting down to rub her inner thigh. Elsa nodded in agreement and was saved from actually saying anything as their waitress came up with their food.

Her plate was put in front of her and she picked up her fork with a shaking hand. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, burning low in her stomach and making her ache madly. Her jeans were now unbuttoned, Anna's hot hand slowly undoing her zipper with skilled dexterity. Elsa, after a few attempts, managed to get some of her pasta on her fork, chewing slowly as her mother watched her. Once the brunette saw Elsa eating, she turned away and back towards the two men, starting at her own food.

Elsa almost choked when Anna reached into her pants, palming her length through her underwear. Anna rubbed her tip, the fabric around it already wet with her precum, and it took all of Elsa's strength not to moan.

"Anna, this isn't very careful," Elsa whispered hoarsely, trying not to buck her hips as the redhead ran her hand slowly up her shaft.

"No one is looking," Anna winked, giving her erection a small tug rather awkwardly. Elsa's eyes popped out of her head and she gripped her pants tightly between her fingers as Anna's hand started to rub more vigorously.

"We should go somewhere more..." she paused, biting her lip in a seductive way.

"Private," Elsa gasped out. Anna nodded and removed her hand from Elsa's pants, the blonde whining lowly in the back of her throat at the lack of contact.

"Elsa's not feeling too well," Anna said to the rest of the table as the older girl zipped up her pants painfully. "I'm going to take her to the bathroom for a second," the redhead announced, standing up. Elsa followed her lead, getting up awkwardly and pulling her shirt down over her front, hoping no one would stare at her for long enough to notice anything.

They weaved their way through the tables as fast as they could. Anna closed the bathroom door behind them and Elsa was thankful that this was a family bathroom, so no one would walk in on them. The redhead locked the door and immediately pushed Elsa against the wall, pressing her lips against Elsa's forcefully. The younger girl ran a tongue over Elsa's bottom lip and she granted entrance, tasting the pasta on Anna's tongue.

She moaned into her sister's mouth, arms pinned above her head and her groin rubbing against Anna's thigh. The redhead broke away, kissing down the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking until she reached the collar of her shirt. She let go of Elsa's arm and the older girl immediately tried to pull her sister closer to her but Anna pinned her arms back at her sides.

"No touching," she said breathlessly, her breath tickling Elsa's bruised lips. She could only nod and watch as the redhead got to her knees, her hands roaming slowly down her sides, nails scraping her clothed skin, making Elsa shiver in pleasure. Heat swirled in her stomach and rushed down between her thighs, making her swollen groin throb madly.

Anna slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Elsa's jeans again, pulling them down to mid thigh. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure in her lower regions lessened significantly but sucked in a sharp breath when Anna palmed her erection again. The girl reached up for the waistband, nails scraping against Elsa's pale hips as she pulled them down, teasing Elsa with how slowly she was moving.

As soon as the cool air hit Elsa's bare length, she groaned and Anna gripped her base, stroking up and down slowly. She threw her head back, hitting the wall behind her with a dull thump, her mouth open wide and her eyes clenched. She felt Anna rub her thumb over her tip, licking the precum that gathered on her pad of her thumb.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut harder as she felt Anna's breath ghost across her length, her tongue darting out to lick up the side of her dick. Elsa felt her mouth wrap around her and heat exploded in her stomach, making her head spin and a groan of ecstasy escape her mouth. Anna head bobbed as she took Elsa deep into her throat, her hot mouth making a thin sheet of sweat form on Elsa's forehead.

The blonde braced herself against the wall, feeling her knees grow weak as Anna continued her actions. Her arms twitched and she fought against the need to grip Anna's head, ultimately giving up the battle and weaving her finger through red locks. Anna moaned as she dug her fingers lightly into her scalp, creating vibrations that made Elsa bite her lip until she tasted blood.

They heard a knock on the door but Elsa was so far gone that everything sounded fuzzy. Anna increased her pace, her spare hand squeezing her balls lightly, making Elsa's stomach clench as she neared her end.

"Oh fuck," Elsa moaned, taking one of her hands out of Anna's hair to cover her mouth. She bit down hard on her finger as her felt her balls tighten and she jerked her hips unevenly. She came with a low groan deep in her chest, her seed spilling into Anna's mouth and down the back of her throat. Anna eagerly swallow, continuing to bob her head up and down as Elsa came down from her high, her hips starting to jerk with less vigor.

Elsa felt herself collapse against the wall, her chest heaving and her face flushed. Anna was wiping her mouth as she got up from the bathroom floor, throwing a smile Elsa's way. A knock sounded again and the two girls rushed to fix themselves. Anna quickly braided her hair again as fast as her fingers would let her and Elsa pulled her pants up, buttoning and zipping them.

Elsa nodded at Anna and the girl opened the door, revealing their worried-looking mother. As soon as she saw Elsa's flushed face she went over to her side, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Oh Elsa! How are you feeling, sweetie? You feel a little warm." Elsa smiled softly to her mother.

"I think I just need to go home and rest," the blonde said, watching Anna nod in agreement, trying to keep a straight face. Their mother nodded sympathetically.

"I'll get boxes for your food. Are you sure you can drive home?" Elsa nodded, following her mother and sister out of the bathroom on shaky legs.

"I'll be fine. I'll text you when we get home." The women nodded, hugging the two girls before breaking away and heading back to the table. The sisters wasted no time in making their way to the car. As soon as their doors were closed, Elsa turned to the redhead buckling herself up besides her.

"That wasn't very smart of us," she started, twisting the key and backing out of the space.

"I told you I wanted to be naughty," Anna replied, a giggle in her voice.

"You're unbelievable, I swear," Elsa said, shaking her head.

"No one saw anything," Anna pointed out and Elsa sighed.

"I know but what if they did?" the blonde asked, her voice getting slightly louder. Anna put a hand on her thigh, causing her shoulders to slump instantly. She took a long breath and looked over at her sister, eyes darted around her freckled face before moving back to the road ahead.

"Relax Elsa," Anna said quietly, "I know it was stupid but I wanted to make you feel special." Elsa smiled at that, a goofy grin spreading over her face.

"You already make me feel special," Elsa said as she took her sister's hand, pressing her lips to the back of it. "I love you."

Anna smiled. "I love you too." Heat flooded Elsa's chest and even though she knew it, her heart still jumped when she heard the words leave Anna's mouth. The two drove in silence for the rest of the ride, just enjoying the simplicity of each other's breathing.

When the two got back, Elsa unlocked the house while Anna told their mom that they didn't die and that they weren't kidnapped by anyone. The girls made their way up the stairs, the sun setting in the distance, creating an array of sparkles as the rays hit the chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

Elsa followed her sister up the stairs and into her bedroom. The redhead settled herself down on top of her blankets, patting the spot besides her. Elsa quickly made her way over and sat down, lying back as Anna moved up to lie against the pillows. The redhead opened her arms and Elsa made her way into them, nuzzling her nose in her sister's neck, breathing in her scent.

Anna pushed Elsa's head up, kissing her lightly on the lips but pulled away when the blonde tried to deepen the kiss. "None of that," Anna whispered.

"But I want to make you feel…" Elsa was cut off with a shake of her sister's head.

"I just wanna hold you right now." Elsa nodded and settled herself back on Anna's chest, feeling the redhead start to lightly stroke the back of her head.

"Okay," she said, her voice slightly muffled from her position. The two lay together, arms wrapped around each other's bodies, enjoying the peace and silence of being together. Elsa listened to her sister's heart beat slower and slower in her chest and felt her stomach start to rise more evenly.

"I love you," Elsa whispered into Anna's chest. She didn't even need to hear it back.

She knew she did anyway.

* * *

**Eh, I know I usually talk a lot in these little things but I actually don't have anything to say this time besides I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review if you want and if you want to contact me, my Tumblr is chocolate-snowflakes (3 hyphens) and all that crap. **


	7. Silent Snow

**Alright all of you horny bastards, this is the last you will be seeing of this ****fic! Yes, sad, I know, but it was fun while it lasted. Never did I expect to get this much support from all of you and I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without you guys, this wouldn't have turned into a 7 chapter fic or a 58 paged Word Document on my computer. I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but its mostly just to wrap everything up. Don't worry, there's smut, because I know the real reason why you all come here ;) but I just didn't want them having sex, so I hope I conveyed that well enough.**

** Honestly, while I was writing this, I forgot that Elsa was supposed to have a penis at some points and I'm just like "Where the hell did it go? It didn't just fall off or anything." So I went back and hopefully there aren't any bumps in the writing and if there are, tell me and I would be happy to revise this chapter in any way. After all, I'm doing this for all of you and I want to make sure you guys are 100% satisfied.**

**I shouldn't drag this out much more, as I kinda want to toss this story aside and focus on my other ones, but thank you all again for sticking with me through this interesting adventure and I hope you enjoy this :P**

* * *

"What do you want to do?"

Elsa chuckled as she got a groan in response. Her shoulders shook with silent mirth as she glanced over at the girl splayed out on her bed. She lay sideways, one foot dangling off the edge while one arm lay off the other end. Her red hair was fanned out behind her head, her freckled face staring up at the ceiling of Elsa's room.

Elsa laughed louder, trying to conceal the sound behind her hand. It only muffled the noise slightly and Anna shot her head up, making a face at her sister as she continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked as she let her head fall back down on the pillow behind her.

"You," Elsa said simply, a smile on her face as she was finally able to control herself. Anna huffed from the bed, bouncing her foot up and down as it hung off the side.

"And what do I do, my dear sister, that's so funny to you?"

"Well many things," Elsa started, earning a loud "Hey!" from the girl on the bed. "But I think the sound effects you make are the funniest thing." Anna pouted, rolling onto her side with her arm supporting her so she could look at Elsa with her giant blue eyes.

"What's so funny about them?" Anna asked, a pout still present on her face, her lower lip sticking out prominently. Elsa shrugged.

"It just is, but don't worry love," Elsa grinned, "They're super adorable too." Anna rolled over and buried her face in Elsa's pillow while the blonde laughed again, feeling a sense of euphoria overtake everything else.

She got up from her position on the floor in front of her stack of video games and made her way over to the hiding redhead, plopping herself ungracefully besides her. She rolled over so that she was right next to her sister, wrapping her arm around the girl's waist and pulling her close.

At first she resisted, wiggling to gain freedom but as Elsa started to poke at her sides, she gave up, surrendering to cuddles as her laughter died down, her sides still prickling from the surprising tickle attack. Anna turned around so that her head was under Elsa's chin, her ear against her chest as she listened to the blonde beating heart, her own matching the rhythmic thumping.

Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around her sister, nuzzling her nose into her soft, red hair while the younger girl nosed Elsa's neck, sighing contently as she found a comfortable position. Elsa leaned her cheek on the top of her sister's head, rubbing small circles on the girl's back, listening to her quiet breathing.

Elsa's eyes flickerd over to the window, watching snowflakes fall silently in a intricate dance, changing partners every second as they twirling around in the air until they reached the ground, gathering in a fresh coat of white that covered the front outside. The window was closed and snow lined the panels, fog forming on the glass and making everything distorted to whoever wanted to look out at the cloudy sky.

Elsa was so immersed in the weather outside that she jumped slightly when she felt Anna's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to her body, every inch of them touching. Their legs were tangled in each other's, Anna wearing the same pair of Elsa's sweatpants that she always did.

Anna snuggled closer to Elsa and sighed again, her eyes closed as her hot breath hit Elsa's neck, earning a shiver from the blonde.

"Are you cold?" Anna asked, her voice muffled by the fabric of Elsa's shirt. Elsa shook her head, planting a kiss on the top of her sister's head.

"Not much," Elsa replied, basking in the warmth of the girl in her arms, feeling heat explode in her chest as she gazed down at the redhead. "Do you want to do anything?"

Anna was silent for a few seconds, Elsa feeling her lips form into a pout again as she thought about her answer. "I'm good with just lying here, to be perfectly honest, but I could always watch you play video games or something," the girl shrugged.

Elsa twisted some of her sister's hair between her fingers as she breathed in the girl's distinct scent. "You could watch me play Spyro or something," the blonde mumbled. Anna nodded in response and pulled away from the older girl, allowing Elsa to swing her legs off of the bed.

Anna sat up on the bed, wrapping Elsa's blanket around her shoulders as Elsa set everything up, grabbing the controller off of the table besides the TV. Elsa settled down at the bottom of the bed, crossing her legs as the game came to life. Their parents were asleep so the volume was turned down low, enough for only the two girls to hear.

Anna crawled over to where Elsa was sitting; wrapping a blanket around her sister as she leaned on her side, snuggling as close as she could while Elsa played her game. Both girls sat in silence, with Elsa occasionally grumbling curses under her breath. She offered the controller to the redhead besides her but the girl shook her head, preferring to just watch her sister play while she giggled at her choice of words whenever she killed a bad guy.

Elsa was lost in the game, eyes flickering across the screen, not noticing the small grin that spread across Anna's face. The blonde jumped when she felt warm lips touch the pressure point on her neck, Anna's mouth hot against her skin. Her fingers fumbled when she felt her sister's teeth graze lightly across her pale skin, Anna starting to nip and suck lightly.

A groan escaped Elsa's lips and she tilted her head back to give her sister more room to explore, feeling heat swirl in her lower abdomen and rush down between her legs, a tent starting to form in her pants. Anna's tongue swept over her neck and Elsa dropped her controller, lifting her sister's face up and bringing her lips to her mouth, tasting Anna while weaving a white hand through her sister's hair, bringing her impossibly closer.

Anna's tongue swiped over Elsa's lip and the older girl immediately granted entrance, deepening the kiss as Anna placed a warm hand on her neck and her other one on Elsa's upper thigh, making the blonde body feel extremely heated, the ache between her thighs becoming increasingly unbearable.

Elsa pushed her sister down on her back, throwing a leg over Anna's hips, straddling the redhead as they lay on her bed, the game forgotten behind them. The bed creaked as the two moved against each other, neither hearing the noise nor caring.

Elsa's hand roamed over Anna's body while the other held her up, not wanting to fall on her sister. Her hand moved over Anna's front, slowly down her side until she got to the hem of her shirt. She slipped a hand underneath the fabric, cold fingers against the redhead' swarm stomach.

Anna gasped when her cold hand touched her stomach and Elsa pulled back. "Sorry," she whispered, giggling a little under her breath. Anna just laughed and tugged Elsa's face back down to her's, their lips moving effortlessly against each other.

Anna's hands moved up and down the blonde back and shoulders, nails scraping down her shoulder blades through the girl's thin shirt. The younger girl pushed herself up with her elbows, lips still connected to Elsa's, and sat up. She broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. Elsa stared at the freckled chest of her sister, feeling her mouth go dry and her length throb with need.

Anna smiled shyly at her sister, biting her lip as Elsa continued to stare. The redhead was about to say something but Elsa stopped her, stroking down her face softly.

"You're so beautiful," Elsa whispered, running her fingers down the side of her sister's face, eyes roaming over each and every freckle that dotted her nose and cheeks. Anna smiled as Elsa moved her hand to the girl's neck, bringing her into a kiss again, their mouths moving slowly together as Anna's front rubbed against Elsa's chest.

They moved backward on the bed so their feet weren't hanging over the edge anymore. They broke their kiss again as Anna tugged Elsa's shirt over her head, laughing as it got caught in her long braid.

"I think this needs to come out," the younger girl grinned, twirling Elsa's hair in her fingers. Elsa nodded with a smile on her own face and lifted one of her sister's braids.

"Only if these come out too." Anna nodded in agreement and soon their hair was hanging over their shoulders, hands tangled in their colored locks as they kissed again, deepening it quickly.

Elsa's hands snuck around Anna's back, rubbing her sides as she moved behind her. With skilled dexterity, Elsa unhooked her sister's bra, flinging it into the corner with their discarded shirts. She placed her hands on her sister's chest, Anna moaning into her mouth.

Anna's hands gripped the blonde's hips, running her fingers up and down her sides, stopping to fondle her breast through her bra, before moving her hands back down, slipping them in the back of Elsa's sweatpants. Elsa groaned as her sister scratched down her behind and the back of her thighs. She lifted her hips higher; letting the redhead tug her pants lower down her legs, causing Elsa to groan again as Anna's hands brushed against her throbbing erection.

Elsa kicked off her pants, now only in her bra and underwear. She kissed her sister's lips once more before making her way down her neck, peppering Anna's skin with small kisses. Anna arched her back as Elsa's mouth made it's way down to her chest, sucking on her nipple lightly while her other hand massaged her other breast. Elsa felt the girl's hand move down her back, playing with the back of her bra before unhooking it (after a few attempts) and throwing it off the side of the bed.

Elsa's hands moved down Anna's sides, using feather-light touches that made the redhead dig her fingernails into the blonde's back. Elsa kissed down Anna's toned stomach, tugging at the top of her sweatpants until the younger girl lifted her hips, allowing Elsa to pull them off, leaving both women in their underwear.

Elsa kissed Anna's stomach, starting at her ribs and slowly working her way down, nipping and sucking at random places while the girl underneath her rolled her hips in need and buried her hands in Elsa's blonde hair. Elsa could smell her arousal and that made her length ache even more, precum staining the fabric of her underwear. She hooked her fingers in Anna's underwear, making the girl lift her hips so she could slip them off too.

"You're so beautiful," Elsa whispered for the second time that night, her words mumbled as she continued to kiss Anna's stomach. The redhead gasped as the older girl went lower, spreading her legs as Elsa tasted her, the older girl ignoring the throbbing in her lower regions and just focusing on the low cries of her lover, bringing her closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Elsa felt herself being pulled up and she was met with a searing kiss. "I want you," Anna breathed, looking Elsa straight in the eyes as they broke away. "Completely," she added when she saw the confused look on the blonde's face. Elsa scrunched up her brows.

"Are you sure, Anna? I just don't want to hurt you," Elsa said as she bit her lip, moving her gaze down with worry. Anna nodded and tilted Elsa's head up, kissing her deeply.

"I want you," Anna repeated as they broke away. Elsa nodded and leaned down for a small kiss, nuzzling her sister's neck before leaning back to take the last piece of her clothing off. Anna's moved forward, guiding her as she took her underwear off, sighing in slight relief as she felt her sister's hand stroke her erection a few times.

She pushed Anna back against the bed gently, one hand on her stomach. Elsa leaned over to the table besides her bed, pulling out a small box. Anna pushed herself onto her elbows.

"How long have you had those?" she asked, pointing to the condoms in Elsa's hand. Elsa shrugged.

"Not too long, but I knew they would come in handy at some point." Anna nodded and lay back down on the bed while Elsa ripped one open with her teeth, rolling it onto her length. She gripped her erection and positioned herself near her sister's entrance, glancing at the redhead for any signs of discomfort. When she saw none, she pushed herself in slowly, every so often pausing so Anna could adjust to her size.

As soon as she was all the way in, she leaned forward and kissed Anna's lips gently, comforting her as her face scrunched up with slight discomfort. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked against Anna's mouth, the redhead nodding in response.

"Yeah…just move," she said. Elsa started slowly, pulling out of her sister's warm entrance painfully slow, before pushing herself back into her, her eyes staring at her sister's face the entire time. After a few similar movements, Anna's face had started to relax and Elsa picked up speed little by little.

Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa while the blonde leaned her head in the crook of her sister's neck, hips jerking in and out as she listened to the moans of her sister, her own sounds of pleasure mixing in the air. She kissed Anna's neck, feeling the redhead grip her back with her hands, hips moving with her own. Elsa felt herself start to build up, starting low in her stomach, making her head cloudy with arousal.

"Fuck, I'm close," Anna groaned, urging Elsa to move faster, the muscles in her back prominent as she kept herself from falling on top of her sister. Elsa felt the balls tighten in anticipation and she felt Anna's walls start to clench around her length. Anna threw her head back against the pillow, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came. Elsa came with a low groan after, jerking her hips as her orgasm shook her entire body.

She came down from her high, breathing ragged as she collapsed on Anna's chest, nuzzling her nose in the crook of her neck and listening to the rapid beating of her heart. Anna stroked Elsa's tangled hair softly, kissing the top of her head. After a few moments, Elsa pulled out, groaning at how sensitive she was, before lying back down besides Anna, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

They lay together, Anna's back pushed up against Elsa's front, her hair tickling the older girl's nose. The blonde had her pale arm draped over her sister's stomach, their hand knitted together tightly as they lay on their sides facing the foggy window. Elsa listened to her sister's slowing breath, feeling her stomach rise and fall in rhythm. Their legs were tangled together with Elsa's blanket covering their naked bodies, both girl's completely at ease. Elsa watched the silent snowflakes drift past her window, sticking noiselessly to the cold glass. She sighed happily, feeling her sister do the same in her arms.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, her voice barely audible in the blonde's ears.

"Yeah?" Elsa breathed back, her words making the redhead shiver slightly as they were spoken against her neck.

"I love you." Elsa felt a small smile spread across her lips and she snuggled closer to Anna, hugging her to her body extra tight.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So that is it, my ****lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed this wild ride of masturbation/sex in school (don't actually do that in school please), secret masturbation while watching The Avengers (everyone's favorite activity, I'm sure), getting drunk and kissing your sister (I would advise against doing the second part, get drunk all you want), a random fluffy chapter with rainy cliches because I live for that stuff (and all of you should too), blow jobs in an Italian restaurant (at least finish your food first), and now some nice alone time between Anna and Elsa (if you get what I mean).**

**This won't be the last of g!p from me, but perhaps the last of g!p Elsa for me. I have another g!p Anna fic in the works that I hope to get out in the next few days and then after that I really need to take a break from g!p for a while. But, you can always give me suggestions and even if I don't personally write them, I know this amazing person who takes requests that I could possibly pass along (her Tumblr is lustyelsanna, you all should go and follow her right now).**

**Anyway, I'm sure all of you know my Tumblr by now so I won't bother typing it out (yes, I am that lazy) but it's on my profile if you really need to find it. Thank you all again for your support and hopefully you will see more things from me soon :3**


End file.
